Beloved's loss and love Forever
by vixie795
Summary: When you put two very different unhuman characters together on a long-term project, what's the result? Light and Dark, Black and White. Just a normal high school life in Konoha is where it all started. Yaoi. NaruSasu, other side pairings. Full sum inside.
1. Future

When you put two very different inhuman characters together on a long-term project, what's the result? Light and Dark, Black and White. Just a normal high school life in Konoha is where this all started. Yaoi. NaruSasu and other side pairings.

**Warnings:** Homosexual relationships, sex, language, rollercoaster emotions and adult theme.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own the plot line of this story.

* * *

_Long ass Summary_

The normal life of a fourteen-year-old boy was altered with when his best friend took a turn for the worse and was killed by a gang shooting when visiting his friend in Sunagakure, also known as the number one city for gang activity. That boy's name was Kyuubi. He died when he was sixteen and it's now his best friend, Naruto's birthday. Naruto's turning seventeen and it is the time to tell him about his destiny. Since the moment Kyuubi died, Naruto's destiny was to be killed the same way, however, Kyuubi never went to heaven or hell if there is even such a place. He stayed alive but dead at the same time. He can feel pain, love, lust, anger, sadness and happiness as long as he's on earth. Naruto, having never heard about the secret of the family, he learned when his best friend came back to life on birthday to tell him about the secret.

He only had a day until midnight to tell Naruto about the complete family history since he never got around to doing it when he was literally human.

Two years in that prison they call _Jenispherdra _(A name I made up for a place in the sky only visible to those that have either been told about it or are a part of it for the living and dead but they're not the undead because they can feel emotions. I'll get all the way down to the definition later on in the story where a lot of your answers will be answered about what's going on and what happened) you tend to be a little happy to be out that you don't want to go back.

Kyuubi doesn't want to go back after he explains everything to his best friend about how he found out and how he will have the same destiny as him but he will get there in a very different way.

A raven living a hard life with his brother who just suffered the loss of his boyfriend finds out about Kyuubi's secret. Itachi, his older brother didn't tell him and Sasuke won't tell anyone who told him so the leader of Jenispherdra is forced to do the worst on the raven. Death.

Sasuke is sentenced to death but when Pein, the leader of Jenispherdra finds out about a group of Warriors that have been working underground in Jenispherdra to bring Pein to his knees and rule over Jenispherdra, Pein does not take that news lightly. He rounds up his own army of the loyal ones in his land to fight back and drive the rogues out. They're successful but Pein had no idea that there was a woman behind it all and that woman was his lead Warrior; Konan. Being as strong as Pein, you have the ability to give someone who has a relation to Warriors from earth that are just human but they have to have some sort of relation to them in order to become an angel. Konan wants to get under her first teachers skin so when she remembers all his talk about the new earthling that found out about the secret of Jenispherdra and she went right after him. Pein, being two hundred and seventy three years old has had enough experience to know that Konan wanted Sasuke next.

It's a big deal when Pein himself comes down to do his dirty work but when he sees the raven in his normal habitat with his brother, caring for him and him needing him more than ever, he gets a soft spot for the raven. He was watching over Sasuke waiting for Konan to show up and when she did, she was just as strong as Pein. Ruling into a battle in the sky for life or death between Konan's army and Pein's army, Kyuubi is forced to go back on his best friend's birthday but luckily, he had already told Naruto everything that he needed to know. Kyuubi goes up in battle against Konan's army killing anyone with black wings. Konan escaped Pein's grasp when she was about to be killed and headed back to Sasuke's house. Pein followed as fast as he could to stop her but he hadn't flown in a while and she was a faster and better flier than him even if her years were cut in half compared to Pein's.

Konan got there first claiming Sasuke to her army. Konan's way of making a Warrior is much more painful than Pein's way. Pein knew he was to late but, if he killed Sasuke, Itachi would suffer. He wasn't going to have Itachi suffer again since he saw how much he suffered when his number one rookie, Kyuubi was taken from his life. Instead of killing Sasuke, he let the raven live but Konan failed to keep him in her grasp so Pein took him to Jenispherdra. He told him about the war going on and Sasuke was stunned. Sasuke already knew about Jenispherdra but he didn't find out until he was leaving that he would be getting his own partying gift thanks to Pein's kindness to let him live and Konan's foolishness to use Sasuke in such a way.

Sasuke was in much pain for the next week, unable to go to school and unable to see his friends. To make sure that everyone stayed away from Sasuke the next week so that he was able to heal and get his gift without problems, Pein watched over the house making all who came to Sasuke's house just think that they had already seen him and he had the flu. Sasuke's gift healed perfectly and Pein took him to Jenispherdra putting him under the eye of his best trainer and Warrior, Kakashi sensei.

Naruto cried when Kyuubi told him that he had to go to battle because of rogue Warriors from Jenispherdra. He couldn't help it. There was a large percent that died during that battle and one might have been him. Naruto still doesn't know if Kyuubi had died during that battle because all the Warriors had to be locked away inside Jenispherdra for another year until Naruto became one of them when Pein paid him a visit on his eighteenth birthday and his senior year of high school.

Pein gave Sasuke permission to leave whenever he pleased to see his brother but he had to report in every day to tell Pein if there was anything wrong with his way down back to the ground and his way back up to Jenispherdra. Most of the reports were blank and simple until one day when the new Warrior was paid a visit from Kyuubi and told everything about who to trust and who not to. Naruto, being one of Pein's sprout had the mark of Jenispherdra and when he came across a Warrior with the mark of Konan's sprout, he did what he was supposed to do and attacked the purposively, 'rouge angel.'

Pein was angry but he understood why Naruto attacked. Sasuke wanted Naruto to be shot down his ability and his mark destroyed but Pein declined. Naruto had to get a new trainer and it couldn't be Kyuubi, which is who Naruto wanted, since he was still a student under Raidou Namiashi. Naruto was given his long-term partner early and is now being trained under the same teacher as him; Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

This is something that night or might not happen in the future of this story. I haven't made up my mind about it.

I hope you like it.

* * *

As the defeated male crawled as a fatal attempt to get to his lover, he felt his back throb in pain and his tears falling down his cheeks. He looked in front of him to his lover that laid motionless on his side, black hair wet with blood and starting rain. He couldn't careless of how much pain he was in at that moment. All he wanted was to know if his lover was going to be okay or not. If he wasn't... The blonde didn't know what he would do.

_"Sasuke..."_ He thought sourly. He made his way to where the raven was laying and sat down in front of him, pain surging through his legs. He didn't care. He turned the raven on his back then picked his up sliding him onto his lap. He stared at the bruised face that belong to his lover then bent his head down to hear his heart beat. He only prayed that there was one... _thump_. That one noise filled the blonde with happiness even if there wasn't much hope left for either of them. He was lucky he was able to move after what had happened. "Sasuke?" He asked lowly. He brushed the hair that was in the ravens eyes off to the side. It was amazing how the raven's motionless face had no blood on his other then the small trail falling from the side of his mouth slowly. He watched it. Falling down until his chin, it changed its course and headed along his jaw line still very slowly. He looked at the ravens lip, then back to the trail of blood. It wasn't coming from his throat thankfully and only by a little cut in his lip. Of course, that cut was just as bad to Naruto as a throat injury was. Any damage on his raven made him angry, whether it is just a scratch or gash. In the raven's case, he was pissed. He felt his leg being soaked and he didn't have to look to know that it was blood from the raven's back. He situated Sasuke on his lap so that the two rather deep and large gashes didn't touch his legs for Sasuke's sake. Then remembering to keep pressure on an open wound, he put his hand behind the raven's back and pressed on the open wound not wanted to get it dirtier than it already was by his knee that was stained with the dirt of the forest below him and Sasuke.

_"You're gong to be fine."_ He reassured Sasuke in his thoughts and himself at that. "You're going to be alright. I will never leave your side again." He said.

The body on his lap shivered and shacked a couple times before it became motionless again. He followed not to long after that, shivering then shaking. He then looked to the sky to see the used to be clear blue sky become dark with rain clouds. He sighed quietly and looked around him for the men who attacked Sasuke and him. He peered down at the raven in his hands. "I know it's going to start raining but I'm not moving you yet... I-I'm sorry, but I don't have the strength to move yet." He was apologizing to Sasuke for one reason. He knew that Sasuke would be scolding him that he was only in short orange cargo pants and a plain black T-shirt so he needed a jacket. His jacket was over behind the trees when he took it off to kick some ass. He laughed at the memory of the men quivering in front of him while he helped Sasuke from the ground whipping the blood from Sasuke's wound on his arm.

Sasuke then gasped for air and started to shake rapidly as if having a spasm. His eyes didn't open, they only tightened closed and his mouth parted taking in large amounts of air as if his lungs wouldn't allow his body to accept the oxygen. Naruto didn't no what to do so he just watched his lover in pain and agony begging god to make it stop. He pulled Sasuke into his chest pushing his head against his chest tightening his grip on the raven. He was still shaking but it was more calm and less violent then before hand. He let loose of the raven not by much though and looked down on his face. He could've stayed like that for the rest of his life and he couldn't careless, just as long as his lover was going to be all right. At that point, he really didn't know though. The spasm just made him panic more than needed forcing him to have his own heart rate speed up making his wounds bleed more with the rushing blood. He just noticed that he was panting and he had cottonmouth. He swallowed desperately trying to make his mouth less dry coming unsuccessful. He looked at the sky again and smiled in relief as a raindrop hit his nose. A gleam of light hit his eyes and he looked off into the far distance past the trees. The sun was rising. He sighed in relief. Someone had to be near him and someone had to have noticed his and Sasuke's absence through the night. The only thing that he could think of though, was the raven lying in his arms. He bent his head down again and listened for heartbeat... _Thump... Thump... Thump..._ Every three seconds his heart would beat.

He closed his eyes laying his head on the raven's chest. He shot his eyes open again once he noticed how tired he was and forced himself not to sleep or even think about sleeping. When someone is in need of medical attention, you don't let them sleep so Naruto had to do that same for himself. He sighed when he noted how long he was going to have to wait for someone to come and get them.

He turned and looked over his shoulder to his jacket that was lying at the end of a large pine tree, just outside of the opening the raven and him were sitting in. He looked at his jacket debating if he was to go and get it or wait little longer. He sighed in defeat and started to slowly make his way back, using only his arms strength to move him from his spot near the Uchiha with said raven on his lap still. His legs hurt to much to use so he just stayed with using only his arms keeping the raven steady on his lap by stopping whenever he slipped down, which was frequent and when the pain off moving was to much, which was also frequent.

"Sasuke..." The blonde mumbled. He reached back painfully out for his jacket, grabbing its leather arm and laying it out on the ground in front of them on the dry forest floor hoping to catch some of the rainwater for his cottonmouth and maybe start cleaning his lover's wounds. The rain started, only a couple drops hitting Naruto and Sasuke since they were under a large pine tree that caught most of the rainwater. He reached into his pocket of the jacket and pulled out a cell phone. He let relief wash over him to quickly and he jinxed it. When he opened the phone, no service. He clutched his phone in his hand and threw it across the forest at alarming speed into a medium size tree that was put to shame in height and width when compared to all the other trees around it. It shattered into pieces when it ht the tree and spread out along the forest floor. Naruto groaned when pain shot through his shoulder immediately regretting throwing his phone at the tree, even though it was very little strength.

He forgot about his pain and looked back to the raven on his lap and watched him lay there, checking his heartbeat every now and then when he thought that the raven was too motionless.

A short two and a half hours past before the raven's heartbeats sped to one heartbeat every two seconds instead of one but then Naruto's hope faded when Sasuke's heartbeats became one every four seconds and his breaths came only once every five seconds in heavy breaths.

"Sasuke..." A blonde blued eyes male begged quietly, the sun glistening barely over the trees on his eyes making them shine. "Sasuke...!" He begged a little louder. He watched another dropped fall from the sky and onto the raven's cheek that was still lying limp in his lap. He listened only to the faint heartbeats of the raven laying on him. There was one every three seconds, barely enough to tell the blonde he would be alright. Sasuke's mouth was barely parted with a small trail of blood running down his lip to his jaw. The blonde whimpered lightly letting a small smile grace on his lips. "Y-Your only joking with me." The blonde said trying to make himself believe that the raven was going to be fine. "You only joking because." He sniffed and held back tears that wield up in his eyes. "T-That's what you do. You make me worry then you suddenly t-turn up out of no where." He held Sasuke's head closer to him with his right head pressing the side of his head into his chest. "Don't die on me." He begged.

"Naruto!" A voice called from the pit of the woods. He looked around him for a sign of movement and found nothing. The voice was distant and almost in audio but he heard it. The blonde known as Naruto pushed Sasuke's head harder against his chest. "Don't die..."

"Naruto!.!" The voice yelled again, this time a little closer to him. He recognized the voice immediately and covered the ravens back slipping his jacket on wet shoulders knowing that his help had finally arrived. The raven's eyes twitched lightly tightening then loosening just as fast as it had happened by the new skin covering his shoulders.

"Kakashi..." The blonde mumbled. He could careless about the paint that shot through his legs when he tried to stand but failed the first time when the raven groaned and he fell to the ground trying to make sure he wasn't pressing into the gashes on his back. Sure, he wasn't human to begin with, however, he felt like he needed to handle him with extra care for the oddest of reasons. He was not as breakable as a human but he was breakable in that state and when in a weakened state as he and Naruto both were when forced into a fight.

"Naruto!" The sound was a lot closer than it was before and he felt a presence. "Naruto!" This time, it wasn't a yell for looking, it was a yell of surprise and happiness. A silver haired man with his hair damp and draping over his shoulders bent down near Naruto and the laying Sasuke. "Naruto, what happened?" He asked.

"I-I just woke up to find Sasuke like this!" Naruto yelled. He sobbed and looked to the ravens face. "Who would do such a thing to him?.! He didn't do anything to anyone and didn't deserve something like this to happen!"

"Naruto, calm down. We have to think of Sasuke at the moment. We'll find who did this. However, we have to tend to Sasuke's needs _now_." The blonde nodded to the silver haired elder man. "Let's go." Kakashi put his arms around the raven taking him from the hurt blonde. Naruto was reluctant to let go but he did once he knew that Kakashi could actually carry him without pain. Naruto struggled to stand himself and failing once again with pain shooting up the back of his leg. Kakashi waited for Naruto by his side holding Sasuke in his arms bridle style. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"No." The blonde answered honestly. "I was hurt when fighting last night." He let a small chuckle out of his throat. "I bet the living shit out of them but one had the guts to come back. He called his friends back after he had successfully bonded my hands and feet together. They came back and began to beat me as I did them."

Kakashi looked at the blondes features. He was indeed beat up and bruised. His lip was bleeding as well as his arms and exposed legs under his cargo orange shorts. He looked back at the blondes face who was looking at the ground in front of him that were stained with his and Sasuke's own blood. He reached out and dragged his fingers on the blood that was now a puddle with the hard falling rain. He lifted his blood stained fingertips to his face before clutching his hand into a fist.

"They took what belonged to Sasuke."

Kakashi's eyes became filled with hurt and shock. "They didn't take-?"

Naruto nodded.

"How?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Sasuke's in a hell of a lot more pain then I am."

"How?" He asked again this time from the blonde's comment about his and Sasuke's pain.

"They did him first and cut where wasn't needed." The blonde said. His lip twitched with anger. "I had to watch the thing unfold in front of me."

Kakashi was speechless. "C-Can you stand?"

"That's just the thing. The only reason I had to sit and watch was because they broke my legs." The blonde glanced down at his legs looking at the front first then to the back where he could see a bone on both his legs out of place below the skin. "They took mine as well."

Kakashi didn't even pay attention to Sasuke's or Naruto's back when he walked up so he had no idea that both Sasuke and Naruto were bleeding, badly. "We need to get you both to the hospital." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and into the rain holding down nine. He then noticed, no service. "Dame it." He muttered angrily. He put his phone into his pocket before looking around frantically just in case one of the guys decided to come back and see if Sasuke and Naruto were actually dead, which he was sure that they thought would happen after what damage they had done to them.

"I've already tried." Naruto said looking off to the side where a tree stood with a shattered cell phone at the base of the tree. "It wouldn't get service." Naruto hissed. He groaned lightly trying to hide his pain from Kakashi turning up unsuccessful when Kakashi put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder even though Sasuke was still in his arms.

Kakashi stared off into the distance in thought about what to do in his situation. Kakashi had no choice but to carry both the boys out of the forest and that is what he was going to do if it took all his might. "I'll be back for you, Naruto. I promise."

"You sure you can find your way to the road?" Naruto asked. They were out in the middle of the forest due to something Naruto was even unsure of. "I don't want you to come back once you get to the road, Kakashi."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not having you get lost out here looking for me. We'll both die and Sasuke will as well if you make him wait and if you stay out here and they decided to come back and see if I'm really dead, you'll die."

"I'm coming back for you whether you like it or not. I'll make land marks on my way to the road." Kakashi said running off with Sasuke still in his arms. Naruto didn't turn to watch Kakashi leave. He knew whether he liked it or not, he would come back like he had said. Kakashi was never one to make some sort of promise then leave it at that without doing it.

Naruto sighed in defeat before groaning in agony. "Dame it." He said. He knew it wouldn't do any good with lying down but that's what he did... He did one of the things you should never do when in a dire situation, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, not sure if he would ever awaken again. Thoughts of Sasuke draped through his head before going asleep. _"Sasuke... I remember everything about you. I will till the day I die... Which, now that I think about it... Might be now... I may never see you again... And that's one of my worst fears... I don't care if I die... I only care about the fact of ever being separated from you."_ He felt more tears come to his eyes but it wasn't because of the pain of his back or legs. It was the pain of thoughts that raced through his head that he was going to die and never see his raven ever again. That, was what caught in his head the most out of all of the pain and misery, that's what stood out from it all. Never seeing his beloveds face again.

With that, he fell asleep, only with blank dreams and black surrounding him. The last thing he remembered was feel a soft sensation on his back then being lifted into the air. It was the same sensation from when he was flying.

* * *

Reviews! Please... Maybe... Or not... I really could careless. It's your choice to review or not but I would really like it if you did review. It feeds my heart, you telling me how much you loved it, even if you don't like it, I want you to review so where I now that people are actually reading it and liking or disliking it so where I can make those changes that I'm in dire need of.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	2. Jenispherdra Incident

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter two! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

"Sasuke!" A blonde boy, cerulean blue eyes and in an orange sweatshirt, yelled running down the road at stunning speed.

A raven-haired boy, onyx eyes and in a black sweatshirt on turned slightly around to see the blonde, over three quarters of the way down the street. _"He'll run out of energy before he gets close to me."_ He thought.

"Sasuke!" The blonde yelled again, speeding up slightly.

He looked back again. _"Fucking Naruto."_ He cursed dropping his black and dark blue bag to the ground. He began stripping from his sweatshirt.

"Sasuke! Stop!" The boy known as Naruto yelled again speeding up to top speed and as fast as humanly possible. Sasuke took off his sweatshirt placing it into his bag hurrying once he noticed how close Naruto was to him. He stripped himself of his shirt stuffing it into his bag leaving him in black leather straps coming over his left shoulder to his right hip going around his lower back tightly and comfortable. Where the thick strap ran over his left shoulder to his hip, three leather straps broke off leading to his back. They fit nicely over black feathers and connected to the strap from his lower right hip.

Naruto cursed inwardly as he stripped from his orange and yellow sweatshirt throwing it to the ground along with his backpack.

The raven looked straight into cerulean blue eyes while he unlatched the three latches the were keeping the three smaller leather straps connected to the larger one going down his chest. The leather was thin and felt as if it was barely even there to him. He put the straps in his bag and put the bags strap over his shoulder. The blonde undid the latches to his dark brown straps throwing them on the ground before stretching bright white wings from his back. He groaned slightly feeling the bone on his wing make a slight '_popping_' sound as he stretched them. He hasn't flown in a while.

The raven didn't change his emotion from blank as his black wings stretched out by his sides. He took off into the air at alarming speed, just flying up and not away.

Naruto then took off the ground and flew after him. He then felt his wings protest and he started to slowly fall back to the ground. He groaned in agony but stayed afloat. He couldn't chase him today. "Sasuke! God Dame it! You know we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later!"

Sasuke looked down upon the blonde. "I choose later." With that said and done, the raven flew higher into the clouds until he wasn't visible by Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sighed in irritation and began dropping to the ground. "Back to those dame straps." He mumbled, folding his wings over his back groaning again at the pain. He walked down the sidewalk picking up his clothing piece by piece while he stretched his wings, in and out. (A//N. Go to goggle Images and type into the search bar Angel 0069 and you'll see a picture of Sasuke with wings and that's what they look like. They're not that big in this story though).

He put the stapes back on, but froze once he heard a rock skid across the ground.

"Naruto?" A girl called.

His eyes widened and he grabbed his shirt throwing it on backwards. He put his sweatshirt on not caring that his shirt was even on backwards. Just as he put his bag on his shoulder, a girl with long black hair walked around the corner where Sasuke and him were close to taking off from.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto called happily and waving towards his best friend.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino greeted. "So, let's go. We need to get there soon for the conference, don't we?"

Naruto nodded. Truth be told, Naruto wanted his friends to know about his secret but he knew that if anyone that wasn't in touch with Pein or wasn't an angel themselves found out about him being an angel, he would possible be stuck in Jenispherdra for a couple years and his friend would be killed. Since Pein knows when a human finds out about angels and takes care of it immediately, no human can get an angel in their grasp before Pein has the time to kill them.

Ino and Naruto walked to school and arrived on schedule. Naruto looked at the school and sighed. Personal, he hated Konoha and wanted to move away as fast as possible but the only reason he stays is to be near Jenispherdra. He looked at the bench off to the side sitting under a Sakura tree. Yep. Same as always. Sasuke was sitting down on the bench, fully clothed with a book in hand just like every looked up from his book briefly only to send Naruto an icy glare.

Ino noticed and gave Sasuke the finger. Sasuke snorted and returned to reading his book.

"Naruto." Ino scolded. "You can't just let him be this way around you all the time. He has no right to treat you this way."

Naruto nodded once. He didn't know the reason why Sasuke hated him so much and hated the idea o being on the same tag team as him but it was beginning to piss him off.

Ino sighed. "At least go try and talk to him. None of his fans a here yet so you should be fine." Ino said walking away to enter the building.

Naruto sighed and waited to her to do so. Once she was inside, he walked over to Sasuke and took the book in his hand closing it and setting it on the bench.

"Well, this is a little different from our normal game." Sasuke teased. "What's the special occasion?"

"Don't fuck with me." Naruto said, dead serious. Sasuke became serious looking straight into blue eyes. "I want to know why you hate the fact that we're on the same team with each other."

Sasuke stared at him, unreadable. He stood and grabbed his things.

"Oi! Where do you think your going?!" Naruto called as Sasuke started to walk towards the Sakura tree. "Teme!" He walked by it without looking back, knowing well enough that Naruto would follow if he wanted to talk to him that much.

He held up hi hand and motioned him to follow as he rounded a corner. Naruto grinded his teeth together. Ye, he hated Sasuke. He wouldn't talk to him about anything that involved their secret lives and it doesn't matter what he tries. He has yet to get the teme to tell him about why he hates him in the first place. He's asked and asked and all he got were smart-ass remarks like, 'your an idiot, Naruto' or 'you should've listen more when Kakashi sensei was speaking to us.' He was sick of it and today was the day, he decided, that Sasuke would give him some answers... Whether or not he had to hurt him, is up to Sasuke.

Naruto followed but the next thing he saw was the ground. His hands were pinned in the middle of his back and a foot was placed securely on his lower back. "Tell me, Naruto." Sasuke said leaning down. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his cheek. "Do you ever listen or even try anything that Kakashi teaches?"

Naruto felt a hand on the back of his head and he was forced to shake his head reluctantly by that hand. Naruto could feel Sasuke smirking behind him.

That was the end of his rope. The last of his nerves were cut. Naruto shifted below Sasuke and pulled his leg up to his stomach and pushed on the ground as hard as he cold forcing the foot on his lower back to go to the ground from the change in position. Sasuke still had Naruto's hands behind his back but due to Naruto's changing in position, he either had to let go and run before Naruto could do anything to him or he could see if he could over power the slightly larger blonde. Uchiha's do not run.

He pushed down and was slightly weaker than Naruto. Sasuke was pinned to the wall between Naruto and the wall. The wall was cold against his back and the chest that was pushing slightly against his was warm. It was a sensation that caught his attention more than anything. The blonde was really warm.

"What the hell was that for, teme?" Naruto spat out.

"You deserved it." He shot back. "You need to learn how to listen. I don't like repeating anything to anyone."

"And you told me before why you don't like me?"

"Kakashi sensei did and you just didn't listen. You would know why I'm disgusted with Pein's choice in partner ship with such an idiot if you would just listen to Kakashi sensei for once in your life." Sasuke spat venomously. Sure, he wasn't yelling but it still cut deep into the blonde soul and heart for the words coming from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke sighed calming himself before he dropped his bag to the ground and began to strip from his cloths.

Naruto stared at him as he did so. "Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"Jenispherdra to complain about the partnering. I don't want anything to do with you and I don't want to have to have anything to do with you for a long time and if we're partnered together." He shoved his things into his bag and spread his black wings. "We'll have to talk to each other and I don't think I can even handle seeing you randomly on Jenispherdra grounds." Sasuke stated pulling his bag over is shoulder. "You can come if you want but no taking sides with me. You can't say anything because you could ruin everything." Sasuke the took off into the air and flew up onto the roof and landed looking down at the now striping blonde.

He wasn't just going to let Sasuke do this without him there. Pein would probably not believe that Naruto too, wanted a new partner.

He spread is pure white wings and groaned lightly. He couldn't fly that fast at the moment so he had to ask Sasuke to fly slowly with him. He knew that Sasuke flew really fast when he wanted to and he wouldn't be able to keep up with him if he were to do that now. He took off creating a gust f wind beneath him and flew up to the roof staying steady near the edge just in case his wings fail to keep him afloat. He then flew higher and higher into the clouds until he couldn't see the raven. Soon, he was joined by the raven in the clouds and they flew towards Jenispherdra. Amazingly, Naruto didn't have to ask for Sasuke to be slow. Sasuke was flying slightly in front of the blonde at the same speed as him.

Sasuke sighed before looking back at the blonde. "You haven't flown in a while, have you?"

Naruto took a minute to answer. He didn't want to make a rude comment to Sasuke so he thought over his answer. "Unlike you, I don't have a huge caged off backyard where I can fly whenever I please." Naruto stated. Okay, that was still mean but it was true.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied picking up the pace a little just to piss off the blonde. He was successful.

"Slow the hell down, teme!" Naruto growled. "You know that I can't fly fast right now!"

"I know. That's why I like making you squirm." Sasuke stated smirking.

Naruto glared but otherwise, didn't say anything else. He didn't bother to try and keep up with Sasuke, he knew where he was going so there was little point in making Sasuke satisfied with him hurting when they land. Naruto looked down and gulped. He didn't like heights at all.

"Why did you become an angel if your scared of heights?" Sasuke asked not turning to face the blonde.

"Who says I'm scared of heights?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder raising an eyebrow. "I can just tell."

"Whatever, smartass." Naruto said.

"See? Your the one picking some of the fights. It's not just me." Sasuke said.

"Well, I had no choice to become an angel." Naruto stated. Sasuke slowed down to where Naruto didn't have to hurt himself trying to keep up with him. "It was sort of my destiny."

"I didn't have a choice either. I guess it was mine, too." Sasuke said.

Neither one of them spoke after Sasuke did. When Naruto saw Jenispherdra in sight, he sighed in relief. His wings were hurting and he didn't want to stay in the air much longer. Naruto and Sasuke landed on perfect cut, green grass, Naruto stumbling when he landed but caught his footing a second later.

Naruto was always awe struck whenever he saw Jenispherdra. Jenispherdra was basically red, light yellow, gold, blue, green, maroon, silver and tan.

The pathways lead to all the buildings through the green grass, around light tan bark trees that had maroon, red and yellow leaves, tan buildings that were engraved with swirls and designs, balconies with golden rails, red, baby blue and light yellow rubies floating on those balconies and around the roofs, angels of the colors red, white and silver walking around, crystal clears lakes and ponds in the distance and the sky a pink and orange color even if the sun was shinning brightly in the human world.

Naruto sighed contently and noticed the green diamond in the middle of the central buildings. He wanted to touch it so bad. He peeked over his shoulders to his wings then folded them over his shoulder so that he would be able to

"Naruto." Sasuke called.

Naruto snapped out of the trance he was in and followed Sasuke towards one of the largest buildings known as the study. Sasuke and Naruto walked through the dully-light hallway (candles inside of pink and green flower paper lanterns) all the way down until they turned off through an open doorway. Sasuke walked through the doorway and looked around. He was in awe when he saw all the books, all the time.

Naruto smirked when the raven stopped and looked around. "Sasuke-kun." Naruto said in a sweet voice. "Did you forget what we came here to do?"

Sasuke turned and glared, a book in hand. "I need to check this book out in order to learn more about my Sharingan." Sasuke said.

Naruto read the label and was stumped. It was in a foreign language. "What does it say?"

"I have no clue." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto laughed out loud, drawing attention to himself and Sasuke from other angels in the library. Sasuke reached forward and covered the blonde's mouth.

"God dame it, Naruto." Sasuke hissed quietly. "Don't draw attention when we don't need."

Naruto smirked under the hand and stuck out his tongue licking along the skin. Sasuke glared but didn't remove his hand. "Don't." He warned.

"Don't lick your hand or don't draw attention?" Naruto asked playfully.

"Don't do either of them."

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

Sasuke removed his hand and put the book under his arm, walking forward. He walked over to the far back of the large library and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that they were heading for a man with silver wings. Most of the angels that had silver wings were all teachers or they were just a helper of Pein. They also were only aloud down on earth to visit other angels under their teaching or their family members that know about Jenispherdra and their angels.

But Naruto knew this silver winged angel as Kakashi sensei; Sasuke and Naruto's teacher.

He currently had his wings wrapped around his shoulders like Sasuke and Naruto did but his weren't placed on his shoulders, they were hiding his face, waist and hands closing him off from the outside world.

Sasuke tapped his silver wings that were peeked open then thrown open forcing Naruto and Sasuke back before they were hit by their sensei's strong wings.

He was a silver haired, mid thirties, dark blue mask covering his mouth, left eye and nose and his left hand covered in rings. "Aw. Sasuke, Naruto. What brings my two students here today." He looked down at his wrist. "I don't think it's time for you two to be here."

"It's not." Sasuke said. "We wanted to come to you about the pairing."

Kakashi sighed. "Why do you not like Naruto as a partner, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi sensei asked.

Sasuke groaned. "It's because of the destiny we're supposed to have!" Sasuke said loudly.

_"And you tell me not to draw attention to myself."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"What's wrong with it?"

Sasuke slid his hand down his face. "You can't be serious."

"Sasuke." Kakashi sensei said sternly. "Stop being a spoiled brat and deal with it. I'm sick of hearing you act like this."

"Kakashi sense-"

"Sasuke."

Everything went silent. Neither Kakashi or Sasuke spoke. Sasuke was holding a glare in place that was sending shivers down Naruto's spine just by standing so near to him.

"It's fine." Naruto found himself saying. Kakashi sensei and Sasuke turned to look at him. Sasuke's look was a heated glare that had Naruto frozen. "We'll work this all out." Naruto reassure.

"Naruto. Shut up." Sasuke hissed out.

"Sasu-"

"No. Shut the fuck up. I hate you and I don't want to be in the same room as you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, jus-"

"Naru-!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, drawing all eyes on him.

Sasuke turned and looked at Kakashi with a glare that could kill.

"Sasuke." He mumbled lowering his voice. He brought his hands up to his temples and began to massage them. "I want you to go back to Konoha, go to school, think about it and then spend some time to get to know Naruto-kun."

Sasuke was silent. When he didn't make a move to leave and go back to Konoha. Kakashi let out a large sigh. He reached out and took Sasuke wrist and closed his eyes just for a millisecond. Sasuke's eyes widened when an electric shock was sent through his body. He immediately pulled his wrist from Kakashi's grasp and turned to leave. Before he left, he glare at Naruto. Naruto saw that Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and he was cringing when he flew right out of the building.

Naruto stared at the door Sasuke exited for a moment more even though the raven was probably already down to Konoha already. He slowly looked at Kakashi who was staring broadly at Naruto.

"He deserved it." Kakashi sensei stated.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I made all of his senses dead."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!" Naruto asked frantically.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said. "He'll be fine in the next twenty four hours."

Naruto sighed in relief.

"He'll have to wear those contacts I bought him though. He won't be able to go any here if his eyes are like that." Kakashi said.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because he was back talking his sensei and his partner."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I guess you'll have to use that on me a couple times in the future. I back talk an awful lot."

Kakashi smiled... Or what Naruto could tell since the mask was in the way. "Be sure to talk to Sasuke about that little anger problem of his." Kakashi said with a wink.

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi obviously didn't know that Naruto didn't even know what Sasuke was mad about. Truthfully, Kakashi thought that Naruto would've paid attention if it evolved an eternity lover.

Naruto walked out of the library and sighed. Today was going to be a hell of a day... And a slow one, at that.

* * *

You can review if you want to but you don't have to. I like reading your reviews. They make me happy. Although, I do get butterflies in my stomach every time I go to open one. I think about some of the things you could write but they're always nice and they make me happy. :)

Love,

Vixie795!!


	3. High flyin'

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love Forever_, chapter three! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning:** Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

Naruto was right; the day did go by slow. He had five out of his seven classes with Sasuke and since things between them haven't changed since what happened in Jenispherdra, Sasuke's still pissed at him.

Naruto began to realize his mistake and took back every thing that he said before factor although; he couldn't take them back because they were true. He wanted to be Sasuke friend but the dame bastard wouldn't even take the time to get to know him.

Naruto groaned as he walked down the hall at the end of the day. The halls were empty but when he turned a corner, he saw what he should've never seen.

Down the hall, were two boys. One he knew and the other he wanted to know. He never realized that he was running. Running until he was outside. He stripped automatically and took off, leaving behind his bag with his sweatshirt, shirt and straps all tucked inside.

--

"N-Neji. Stop. Seriously." Sasuke said, trying to push the elder boy off him.

The longhaired brunette only pressed his body fully onto him and smirked when Sasuke was pinned between him and the lockers. "Sasuke. I'm tired of you doing this. What's been with you lately?"

Sasuke turned his head away and huffed. "Nothing, Neji." Sasuke said. He was getting annoyed with the way his boyfriend was in his business all the time. He was getting on his nerves and Neji knew this. Neji just wanted answers. That's all and he would leave him alone.

"Sasuke. All you have to tell me is why you've been acting this way and I'll leave you alone. Is it because of all the things going on with you and I?"

"No." Sasuke said. "I'm the one that broke that off in the first place."

"It doesn't mean that you don't have feelings for me anymore." Neji said in a matter-o-fact voice. "You still have feelings for me. You're just trying to mask them."

"Neji… I'll admit that I still have feelings but they're more brotherly than lover. I would really appreciate it if you would get off me though. You've already found out one of your suspicions. Can you wait until tomorrow to molest me again?"

Neji smirked. "Looking forward to it." Neji said, leaning in and claiming the raven's plump lips with his own.

Sasuke kissed back very lightly and when it broke, he sighed and moved away to leave only to see a bundle of yellow run away from the corner. "Naruto." He whispered.

"Sasuke. What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Naruto. He saw us."

"So?" Sasuke shot Neji a look and Neji smirked. "You like him."

"I fuckin' hate his guts…" Sasuke said. "Of course, it would help a hell of a lot if he wasn't on my team."

"You shouldn't talk about it so freely." Neji said playfully.

"Whatever. I have to go." Sasuke taking off out of the hall and outside to see that Naruto's things were on the ground. He cursed and began stripping from his clothes. Once done, he stuffed all his stuff into Naruto's bag since he left his in his locker and took off with the bag in hand.

Flying just right above cloud level, he looked up and noticed a falling object. Once he got closer to it, he noticed it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He wouldn't be able to catch him if his hands were full so he dropped his bag and flew as fast as possible to catch the idiot.

--

He flew higher than he needed and then realized the pain his wings were in. Just deciding to let go, he closed his eyes and let himself drop. Feeling that wind surround his body was numbing. He sighed in relief when all the pain in his back was gone. He turned his body and looked down. He's never flown this high before. He wasn't even close to the ground.

Then, he saw a black rocket moving towards him. "Sasuke?" He asked, knowing that the other could hear.

The black rocket didn't stop coming, it was flying faster than he was falling. Noticing that it wasn't Sasuke, he stopped automatically and began flying as fast as possible towards the other angel. When he saw that the black angel wasn't alone, he stopped and stayed afloat, waiting for them to notice him. He saw that two other angels were with him. One with red wings and the other with white wings like his own. They couldn't be with Konan. All color angels are with Pain and they weren't chasing the black angel. Just merely flying with him.

Suddenly, the red angel stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes, the Jenispherdra mark showing. He zoomed in on the others face and was surprised to see such a beautiful angel. He zoomed in on the others and memorized their faces before a sharp pain was in his head. Two to three second later, his wings stopped moving and he fell.

"Dame it!" Naruto yelled. He tried to move his left wing but his right arm moved. He went through all of his body movements and they were all messed up. Whenever he tried to move his left wing, his right arm would move, whenever he tried his right wing, his left leg would move. (1).

His head still hurt and his brain was slowly starting to drift off into a lifeless sleep.

He didn't want to die from being stupid and staring at an enemy. He wanted to die on a mission. "Chiku-sho…" Naruto muttered when his eyes drifted fully into the back of his head. That's when his thoughts became clear; he was going to die.

* * *

Thanks for reading. It took me a little while to think of something that didn't fully consist of the main concept of the story.

1). Everyone knows that Tsunada can do this and she did it to Kabuto when the three sennin had a little reunion and fought against Orochimaru. Well, you'll learn later which of the three can do that so easily and so far away.


	4. Medical Emergency

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter four! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

_Naruto runs from school after seeing Neji and Sasuke kissing in the hallway. He flies into the sky and see three angels flying with red, white and black wings. He stares at the one with red wings memorizing their faces and was hit with a power he has yet to feel. His wings wouldn't move and his mind was forcing him to go to sleep._

_Sasuke saw Naruto when he ran around the corner and went after him. When he saw that Naruto left all of his things at the front door of the school his took the things and flew after the blonde. When he saw him, he noticed that Naruto was falling. Dropping their things, he flew as fast as possible to try and catch the falling angel._

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, flying faster. He was a good hundred feet from the blonde and they were under cloud level able to be seen by other people.

Pein was the reason why angels exists and he made sure that no human were able to find out about angels. If they did, he would kill the angel that told and the person who knows. He has to protect the secret. If the angel accidentally gets caught, he or she must be sentenced to however many years in Jenispherdra Pein decides. When Pein found out that people were able to see him or her by planes and helicopters, he made a technique that he taught to every angel when they were first made. It was an invisibility spell and all it takes to learn it is the Jenispherdra mark. You don't have to do anything to get the Jenispherdra mark. Just be made by Pein.

Sasuke flew lower and lower after the blonde. He was right there. The fall would kill Naruto if he were to hit or put him in critical condition.

Sasuke cursed. He knew that Pein would be watching. When you're an angel, you're able to sense the other angel's presence. Pein just so happened to have more power than every other angel did in the world (A//N. Duh... Of course, Konan could be up there with him since she's able to make angels of her own) and is able to see what another angel is doing by popping into their head.

He looked by Naruto and strained himself to go faster. He had no choice. He closed his eyes and then opened them...

_"What? Why isn't my Sharingan working?!"_ He thought frantically. Then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. _"Kakashi!"_

He did that thing to him that caused his Sharingan to go all out of whack. He didn't have time to think about that because they were only a good thousand feet above ground level.

Reaching forward he snagged the blonde by his leg and spread his wings out wide catching the wind like a parachute.

The blonde, hanging up side down putting even more weight on the raven was causing him to loose his grip.

Loosing his up draft of wind, his wings gave out for the first time in a long time and he was falling. The ground below was green and he knew it as the meadow in the woods.

"Fuck." Flipping the blonde over to where he was straight up, he put the limp arm over his shoulder and folded out his wings again. Catching nothing but air and no up or downdraft, he still fell semi-fast towards the ground.

The ground only fifty feet below him, there was only five seconds of thought. At last second, he pulled in his wings wrapped them around him and Naruto. Feeling that impact to the ground was enough to break a humans arm even if it was only a good twenty feet. His body went one way and Naruto's went the other.

The bleeding wasn't as bad but his wings were hurt and he could tell. Looking back at his wings, he noticed he ripped some of his feathers off and some were bent. Sighing, he looked towards the blonde noticing nothing different from when he was falling other than that he wasn't moving in the down direction. Folding his wings over his shoulders and cursing the pain, he stood wobbling and walked to Naruto.

Falling to his knees next him, he immediately put his head to his chest, trying to find a heartbeat to make sure the blonde wasn't dead. Finding that beat, he sighed in relief, pulling is head from the blonde chest. Looking up towards the sky, he saw what he wished he wouldn't; a dash of silver.

Closing his eyes and leaning back on his hands, he waited. Either this was good of bad news. There was a slim chance that it was good so it was probably a consequence for his doings with the Hyuuga.

Landing in front of the raven was his master and teacher, Kakashi sensei.

"Sasuke. What happened?" He asked quickly.

Sasuke sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. First thing was when Naruto saw Hyuuga kiss me, he ran out and flew away. Next thing I saw was when I went after him. I saw him falling from the sky. I guess I saved him. However, when I check him, I felt there was something wrong with him. I think he was attacked."

"Pein would've felt that, don't you think?" Kakashi sensei asked, walking forward to kneel by the blonde. "His heart rate is slow and normal but his body organs are slowing."

Sasuke felt that pang of worry strike in his heart.

"We need to get him to Jenispherdra." Kakashi sensei said, scooping the blonde up.

"I can't fly." Sasuke said suddenly. "I think I broke something in my wing."

Kakashi hesitated before his face fell. "He's hurt because of me." Kakashi thought. He set Naruto on the ground gently and motioned Sasuke over. "Come here then." Kakashi sensei said.

Sasuke crawled to his teacher and sat on the ground in front of him.

The silver haired man bent down and inspected his back for a minute before coming to a conclusion; "you have a dislocated shoulder blade."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. The shoulder blade was the one bone out of their whole body that was more critical than an arm or leg. If the shoulder blade was broken, you wouldn't be able to fly and there was a possibility of your wing falling completely off your body.

Kakashi reached forward and rubbed that spot getting a flinch in response. He dropped the bag over his shoulder to the ground. "There is straps and a shirt in there. Go to the hospital." Kakashi demanded standing and walking back to Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at his teacher as he picked the blonde up. "Bu-!"

"No buts, Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped. "Go to the hospital and ask for Doctor Hayate." He then flew off giving the raven no room to protest.

Sasuke watched his master fly higher and higher with the blonde until they were above cloud level. He sighed in defeat having no other choice or to possibly loose his wing. He got up flinching when his wing hit the other falling onto his back in the position they were meant to be held in. He reached down to the bag and took out the straps and shirt.

The shirt was white and the straps were black. "Nice choice, Kakashi." Sasuke thought sarcastically.

He walked towards the town he sense was up ahead with neither straps nor shirt on. He refused to put either on until he had to. At least, until he was able to see people.

* * *

"Can I see doctor Hayate?" Sasuke asked, holding back a groan of pain.

"Um..." The woman looked through a schedule that held all of the appointments for the other patients. "I'm sorry. He's in a meeting at the moment. You can sit down and wait in the waiting for, honey."

"I can't." Sasuke said.

She gave a confused look. "You have to."

"No." Sasuke said sternly. "I have to see him now."

She glared slightly. "I can't let you."

Sasuke slammed his hand on the desk and began walking towards the door that lead to all the rooms.

"Hey!" The woman yelled running towards the teen. "You can't enter without permission!"

The raven ignored the woman as she continued to rant but did nothing to stop him. There were laws against her touching him since he was an injured patient.

She looked at his back and immediately noticed the almost black blood on the shirt he was wearing. Her eyes widened and she ran in front of the raven. "I'll let you see him. Although, who is in his office you can't have any reaction to. Alright?"

"Is there an opposite in there?" Sasuke asked, continuing to walk.

"I don't know. Who are you with?"

Sasuke looked at the woman and showed his Jenispherdra mark, holding back the one Konan gave him.

The woman sighed in relief. "That's good. J right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Doctor Hayate is busy with another angel?" Sasuke asked quietly.

She nodded. "Someone I've never seen in this area. Must be a new one down."

Sasuke and the woman stayed quiet until they reached the doctors office.

The woman walked forward and knocked on the door. "Doctor Hayate?" She called. "It's Mitanya." There was silence. "Doctor Hayate?" She called again, wearily. She pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door finding the doctor breathing heavily with a needle in his hand. "Are you all right Hayate-sama?" She ran into the room and stood by the heavily breathing doctor. She faced forward and saw the angel that was standing, hidden behind the curtains that were pulled forward.

The doctor was a brown haired man with brown almost black eyes and tan skin. (A//N. If you don't know who he is, look him up on google or something).

The male angel looked horrified when he saw her. "H-Hi." The voice was feminine and light.

The woman smiled and looked at Sasuke who was standing in the doorway. She scolded. "Don't just stand there."

Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door. Hayate looked at the 'human' and smiled lightly. "Hello there."

Sasuke nodded once in acknowledgement. "I need help." He said outright.

Hayate frowned. "With what..." The silence afterwards was for Sasuke to imply his name.

He did just that. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said walking forward.

"And what do you need help with, Sasuke?"

"My back." Sasuke reached back and locked the door without looking. He took off his shirt and walked forward placing the bloody shirt on the counter and casting a glance at the other angel in the room. "Who are you?"

The angel was beautiful like most angels and smiled at the raven. "Haku Yamoki." He said. The male was pale, much like himself and he had amber red eyes with dark brown hair, two strands tied on each side of his head and the other half of his hair back in a bun held up by chopsticks.

Sasuke nodded his hello, took off his straps, and spread his right wing, flinching when the other reacted and tried to spread on its own.

Hayate's eyes widened. "You're with Konan."

"No." Sasuke said. "I'm with Pein. I just so happened to be made by that stupid bitch."

Haku laughed lightly. "My friends want to come out. Is that okay?" The white winged angel said.

"Please do." Hayate said.

Haku smiled and two other angels, one with red wings and the other black stood by Haku. The one with red wings had blood red hair, green eyes and pale skin. He also had a tattoo in the left corner of his head. The other with black wings looked similar to Sasuke. Onyx black eyes, thin black hair and pale skin with a blank and emotionless look on his face.

The two friends looked at Sasuke warily.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The black haired one said, as if testing the name out. "Sai Temoki."

The red haired one was silent.

"This is-"

"Don't." The red head said.

Sasuke glared at the red head that was easily matched.

"Let me look at your wing Sasuke." Hayate said. "Haku here is just getting a check up and was to chicken to get his shot."

Haku pouted. "Not my fault I don't like needles." (A//N. Odd since you use them to 'kill' Sasuke in the Naruto series).

Hayate chuckled slightly and then helped Sasuke up onto the soft doctor's bed like chair. Sasuke sat and waited for the doctor to change his gloves after washing his hands.

Sasuke then felt a pang of worry dash through him followed by pain in his chest. He almost reached up and grasped his chest but remembered that he wasn't alone in the room. He held it out swallowing the pain down.

He put on the light blue gloves and walked behind Sasuke to feel his back. Just looking at it, he could tell that something was wrong with his left wing. He reached and felt the left shoulder blade in the middle of the two wings. The black wing twitched slightly by the touch and he continued to feel around.

After coming to his conclusion, he sighed. "It seems you have a dislocated shoulder blade."

Haku made a sorrowful face. "That hurts." Haku commented. "How'd that happen?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I was saving my partner after he fell out of the sky." Sasuke reply, half joking and half not.

Haku frowned. "Oh... Did you see who did it?"

"No. I was still on the ground when it happened. When I was right above cloud level, I noticed that he was falling."

"He?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. He." Sasuke said with another sigh.

"Are you gay?" Haku asked.

Sasuke hesitated. "Bi."

Haku nodded.

"Well, once I saw him falling from the sky, I went after him. Slowing him down just enough to take the impact, we hit the ground. I had my wings wrapped around him to protect him but it didn't help me any. I guess I dislocated my shoulder."

"Okay, Sasuke." Hayate said. "I need you to lie down on your stomach."

Sasuke complied while Haku looked away, not wanting to watch the scene in front of him. Sai stood next to his brown haired friend putting his hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him.

Sasuke sighed in defeat one last time before he felt one hand press on his shoulder blade slightly and the other hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay. I need you to take in a large breath on two." He said. "One... Two." Sasuke's large breath. "Three." He pulled back on his shoulder while pushing in with the other successfully getting a 'popping' sound in reply.

Sasuke cringed at the pain but didn't cry out. He knew that he didn't want to look like a crybaby in front of the other angels so he held back everything. His cry, groan, moan or even scream that wanted to escape.

Hayate pulled back and let Sasuke sit up straight. "Don't push yourself when you're flying. If you want, I can let you take off of the roof to let you go to Jenispherdra. Just to check on your lover."

"He's not my lover." Sasuke ground out, looking straight at Hayate.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Your partners with him and you're supposed to fall in love with him by fate."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever." Sasuke then got down to the ground, thanked the doctor, said goodbye to Haku, Sai and the silent one and asked the woman name Mitanya to lead him to the roof. He had to check on Naruto. Putting on his straps and shirt, he went to the roof saying goodbye and thank you to Mitanya; he took off in the direction of Jenispherdra.

"I can't believe our world has those wonderful creatures." He sighed out to herself walking back down from the roof.

* * *

In Jenispherdra, Naruto was in pain. He was in so much pain. Kyuubi was in the hospital room leaning over the bed healing away on his little brother.

His heart was slowing down and his eternal organs were shutting down. Everyone was panicking.

"I need water!" Kyuubi yelled.

An angel scurried out of the room to grab the demanded item.

Kyuubi turned back to his little brother. "Naruto." He whispered. After getting his water, he put the powdered ingredients into it and stirred like never before. Kyuubi had always been a medical angel in Jenispherdra and he has yet to loose someone. If he ever does, it will not be his own brother.

Mixing them and mixing them repeatedly until it was a full liquid. He stuck his hand into the yellow purple liquid and a green glow began to form around his hand. He took his hand out of the water and the water floated around his hand as if there was no gravity. He pushed his hand to Naruto's stomach gaining a groan of pain. Even in unconsciousness, it hurt.

Kyuubi cursed as the healing process was backing up against him. He pushed harder, forcing the power into Naruto's body by pure force.

"Kyuubi-sama!"

"Quiet!" Kyuubi snapped. Kakashi was watching this unfold in front of him and he was powerless to stop it. He closed his eyes and made a pray to his only elder-

"Pein-sama?!" Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard someone gasp his name. He turned slowly to see that the head angel, the number one angel in Jenispherdra and the whole world was standing in front of him.

His spiked orange hair, orange eyes with the Rinnegan mark, another type of power that Pein was born with much like the Sharingan and Jenispherdra mark, and his multiple piercing. His nose pierced three times in the bridge, two snake bites in the lip, one long bar from the top of his ear (the cartilage) to the bottom (lob), his ears pierced a total of six times not including the large bar in it and his skin totally flawless other than the random metal in it.

"Pein-sama." Kakashi sensei said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see what all the commotion is. Kyuubi ran from a meeting after an angel came in and told him something. I just wanted to see what was wrong."

Kakashi turned back and looked inside the window into the room Naruto was being healed in. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Pein listened intently.

"As you know, Kyuubi and Naruto had a bond before they both became angels." Kakashi sensei started. "Kyuubi wanted nothing more than to protect someone when one of his friends got hurt and he has yet to loose anyone under his watch." Kakashi sighed. "Naruto was attacked for some reason. No one knows why. Not even Sasuke. He saved his from falling into the ground when he was unconscious. Apparently, something happened when he was flying. I'll have Sasuke tell me the rest of the story later... However... I don't know if Naruto is going to survive."

Pein looked inside the window at the blonde. "We have the best medical angels working on him... Do you think he came in contact with a Konan angel?"

"Maybe." Kakashi sensei said. "The angel had to be a Warrior. This... I've never even heard of something like this before. This power and aura coming off him is not Naruto at all. Can you feel that uneasy power?"

Pein nodded. "It's not anything that I created. It must be Konan." Pein paused. "I'm offering my service."

Kakashi sensei went wide-eyed at the lead angel. "What?"

"I'm offering my service to save Naruto. I want Kyuubi to be happy, no?"

Kakashi stared at the leader in bewilderment before smiling. "Thank you, Pein-sama?"

Pein nodded once and walked away towards the entrance of the room. He walked in without any hesitation and everyone looked at him other than Kyuubi who was focusing all his energy on his blonde brother.

"What do you need Kyuubi-san?" Pein asked.

Everyone gasped and Kyuubi continued to work, tears forming in his eyes. "I need you to re-birth him."

Pein looked at the red head with a blank expression.

"Please!" Kyuubi cried. "Take my life for his! I can't heal him! It's not working." Kyuubi choked on his last words not being able to keep his emotions in.

Pein walked forward and pressed his palm to Naruto's side feeling every problem in the blonde body shoot into his head by each name.

"It's bad, isn't it?" An angel helping asked quietly.

Pein nodded. "He's dying quickly and painfully."

At the entrance of the hospital was Sasuke. He was walking quickly into the hospital and passed everyone heading straight for the emergency room.

"Sasuke-kun." A girl whispered quietly. "Save him. Please."

Sasuke walked faster after hearing the girls plead. He began to run after he heard all the commotion in the hall. He found the room and entered. Kakashi sensei turned and saw the boy.

"Sasuke." Kakashi sensei said sadly. He lower his head in defeat. "He's dying Sasuke."

Sasuke ran up to the window and looked in. He noticed Pein and gasped. "Why can't Pein heal him?"

"He's trying."

With Pein, he glanced at the window seeing Sasuke there. "Sasuke's here."

Kyuubi began to tear up again and pushed again forcing the water into the blonde's blood stream. A small cut was forming on the other side of Naruto's body by the Chakra that was flowing from Kyuubi's hand.

His teeth were grinding and his body was shaking from Naruto's body rejecting him with so much force.

He could feel the friction that Naruto's Chakra and his were making every time they came in contact. He was trying to heal and search Naruto's body for the offender at the same time.

Poison of some sort was in his blood stream and running around his body like a disease, infecting everything that it went by.

Kyuubi was scared that he wasn't going to be able to save his little brother. He water in his hand was almost gone so he demanded more. He knew that the process he was doing was slow, but it was helping. Although, it wasn't helping catch the thing that was infecting his body in the first place.

Pein still had his hand to the side of Naruto's side, unknowingly to everyone around him that he was pushing his Chakra into Naruto's blood stream. Right as he was about to make contact with Kyuubi's Chakra, something was right there in front of him that turned his course. Some other power must be keeping the blonde alive. If he would've came in contact with Kyuubi's Chakra, there was a high chance that it would've had a horrible reaction and shock Naruto's heart killing him instantly.

Pein's eyes-widened for a fraction of a second before pulling his hand away. "Get me Tella." He demanded. "She's in the West tower. Go quickly."

Kyuubi got his water and began with the process of stirring and adding the ingredients. Pein leaned down and pressed his ear to Naruto's stomach, listening closely to the flow of blood under the skin and further down to his organs. Letting that pang of power hit him again, he knew he found that creature. He watched it's movements noticing that it was avoiding every inch of Chakra it could and wasn't even leaving the same path.

Remembering the path of the virus like creature, he pulled away quickly and put his hands together forming a Hand Seal that angels use to focus and help carry out and mix their two Chakra's together. He formed a snake Hand Seal, then spread fingers (1), rabbit, spread fingers, and then a tiger Seal and pushed his hand out in front of him holding his hand open, fingers clinched as if holding something and his other hand holding his wrist. He lower his hand and pressed his hand to where, or so he guessed, the bug inside the blonde's body was.

Kyuubi turned when he heard a scream of pain. Seeing Pein's hand pressed to Naruto's chest near his ribcage frightened the red head. He continued his work on the formula in front of him in order to help Pein-sama.

"I have to do something!" Sasuke said. "I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"But you can not interfere with the healing process." Kakashi snapped out. "If you interfere and through off even a little bit of concentration, you could kill Naruto."

Pein still had his hand pressed to Naruto's chest, his jaw tightly shut and his eyes peering at the skin below his hand.

Sasuke watched as the Chakra I the room became to tense for the other angels in the room and they came out of the room smelling horribly like burnt Chakra. (A//N. Just imagine some chemicals burned together and think of that as your smell).

"Explain to me what's going on with his body."

The doctor sighed. "You're his partner, I assume."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well. It's not looking good, to tell you the truth." The medical angel started to tell a worried Sasuke and Kakashi. "The thing that was wrong with Naruto's body was that his organs were bleeding and shutting down with the loose of blood. There seems to be something infecting his body like poison." He said. "He seems to be reacting to the treatment violently and has yet to wake up from his sleep. Pein is growing weaker with every time he does his technique. It's meant for fighting and shutting down all the nerves in the opponent's body, not for any shape or form of healing. Pein switched the technique around just for this matter. Tella is on her way as fast as she can but Pein can't hold out any longer."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. "This can't be happening." He told himself in thought. "You just got the boy as a partner and he had to go out and get himself hurt… You are such a horrible partner, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Don't blame this on yourself." The doctor told him. "You didn't do anything to him. You couldn't have stopped him if you tried."

"It is my fault. If I didn't kiss Neji, he wouldn't have flown off." Sasuke said.

The doctor sighed. "Well, I'm not amazed he was hurt. He is supposed to be your eternal partner."

Sasuke groaned. "I know. I never meant to kiss him… I mean I did but I didn't mean for Naruto to see. It was a kiss that was meant for saying goodbye. Plus, like I knew he would see it and he's not my eternal partner yet. He doesn't even know that he is supposed to be my partner." Sasuke finally confessed.

"What?" Kakashi sensei asked. "He doesn't know?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He wasn't listening and I didn't feel like telling him since I don't want to be with him in the first place. I was hoping that if I didn't tell him, I wouldn't have to worry about him being my partner."

"You can't run away from this, Sasuke." Kakashi sensei said firmly. "I thought you of all people would know that you can't run away from your fate."

"I know." Sasuke said sort of above inside voice. "I know." This time, he whispered it.

Kakashi sensei sighed before reaching into his back kunai bag and pulling out his book. "Pass the time, Sasuke. We'll be here a while. Meditate." He almost demanded.

Sasuke sighed in irritation and stood. He then sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. In five minutes, he was out like a light in full zen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, like I wish every chapter. Did Pein really save Naruto or is something else there that is hiding and waiting for the right moment when Naruto is alone to strike? You never know what I'm going to do. My friends say I'm very unpredictable.

1). I know spread fingers isn't a Hand Seal but Kakashi uses it in his Chidori so why not use it in my own creation of Pein's Hand Seals for a technique? It's a 'Hand Seal' where you have all your fingers spread out and the only two fingers touching each other are your pointer and middle finger.

Love,

Vixie795!!

--

Here's the special!

The subject!...

AN ANGEL'S POWER!!

-

Angels are the one and only (maybe… I'm unpredictable. Remember that) creature out of the world with Chakra.

Chakra is the one thing that makes angels different from humans other than the fact that they have wings. Chakra gives the angels their power to do everything, including defy gravity. Without Chakra, angels wouldn't have enough strength to fly for more than a couple minutes. They would tire to easily and they would have to much weight to support on their wings alone.

When angels are fighting against another, they use techniques like fire, wind, water, lightning and earth that contribute to having Chakra.

Earth angels are by far the weakest of the angels. Next is water, lightning, wind then fire.

Naruto is wind while Sasuke is fire, the two highest Chakra levels. (Sasuke coming first).

Basic Chakra explanation:

Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body; usually in the form of some kind of attack.

Chakra controlling:

There's more to using Chakra than just forming a Hand Seal and yelling the name of your attack. With perfect control and manipulation of one's own Chakra, the potential to learn virtually any technique is unlocked. To have poor control of one's Chakra, will allow the angel to use few techniques.

Chakra hand seals:

Based on the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, Hand Seals are used by an angel Warrior or Medical angel to perform most attacks or healing techniques. Many of the more complicated and more advanced techniques have a finishing Hand Seal, which is unique to that attack. (For example; when Sasuke finishes his Hand Seals for Chidori in the Naruto series, he puts his hand down in front of his body and holds his hand out forming the Chakra in his hand and then holding his had secure by his other hand.

Chakra in an Angel:

The Chakra in an angel forms in the wings of an angel. If the wings are took off an angel, they loose all their Chakra except the small amount of Chakra that stays in the chest and blood steam


	5. Saving Lives

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter five! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes feeling the presence of someone with amazing power. His eyes were blood red with Sharingan from his mediation and his body was relaxed as ever. He stood causing Kakashi to look his way.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Someone's coming."

Kakashi sensei raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't notice."

"That's because you were zoned into your book." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Just then, a woman light violet, long straight hair, butterfly wings that looked like monarch butterfly wings but purple and an icy blue color added to them walked down the hall towards them.

"Tella." Kakashi sensei whispered. "Tella." He called full voice. "I thought you were in exile."

"Pein brought me back about a hundred years ago." Tella said.

It was true that Kakashi was two hundred and thirty-three but he only looked about twenty-seven. Sasuke was made an angel only a good year ago and was going to be aging slowly. Pein was two hundred and seventy two years old but looked like a thirty year old. The only reason that Pein and Kakashi aren't that different from age is because they were made at separate times. I guess you can say that angels gain one year for one hundred years of human life and they age like that until they reach their limit of flying and ability to use their powers. Pein has a procedure that removes wings from unworthy and elder angels that want to live down on earth and not up on Jenispherdra anymore. He takes their wings and heals over the scars on his or her back to where they won't get questioned for the weird scars there. He also erases their memory just in case. They begin to age as a normal human and keeps at that rate dying of old age or by an accident.

"I see."

"Don't worry, Kakashi-san." Tella said. "I'm not going to try and kill off anyone again. Although, I had a good laugh when Pein came and apologized to me because he was wring about that bitch Konan."

Kakashi sensei nodded. "This is my student, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha." Tella said.

"You know of my brother?" Sasuke asked.

Tella sighed. "Itachi knows about this so don't jump when you hear me tell you. Kyuubi and I have been partnered together."

Sasuke froze still. "What? You can't. He's in love with my brother." Sasuke glared at the woman.

"I know this. That's why Pein used his power to break the spell over the partner ship when we were pair together. Kyuubi is in love with Itachi and I am in love with a human as well." Tella said. "We mean no harm to each others relationship and we mean no harm to any of the love ones each other share. This is why we're telling you all this now."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Go help my partner please."

Tella stared in shock at the boy. "Naruto is your partner?"

Sasuke nodded again. "Please, go help him."

Tella nodded. "Hai." She said walking past the raven and into the room.

Sasuke stood in front of the window and watched as Tella stood in front of Pein grabbing his attention for just one moment. She put her hands put in front of her feeling the area of the blonde's stomach feeling the swelling.

"Pein. Have you noticed the swelling?"

"Of course." Pein said, letting the sweat that fell down his forehead be whipped away from his shoulder that was covered with a long coat with no back to where his wings were able to go through the back freely. "I haven't had Kyuubi with me since he past out. He was the one calming the swelling."

Tella noticed the red winged angel lying on the bed being patted with a wet towel on his forehead.

"He's a level three medical angel and he did a level six healing technique." Pein informed her. "Level six is only four levels below myself and it took me over two hundred years to reach this. He's only a four and a half year old medical angel. Remind me to up grade him to level five at least."

Tella nodded. "I'll be sure." She said. "I'm going to calm the swelling. Can I get a scalpel?"

A medial angel turned and picked up a scalpel handing it to Tella. She nodded her thank you and felt around on Naruto's lower stomach again.

"Right here." She mumbled to herself. He pressed the blade to Naruto's stomach and it cut, revealing the puss and blood that flowed down his stomach. She shook her head. "He's this infected."

Pein nodded. "It's horrifying."

Sasuke, on the other hand, was wide-eyed as he watched this. He turned his head away feeling sick to his stomach. Not because of the substance, but because that nasty creature did this to his Naruto. And so help him, he was going to kill whoever did this to his partner.

"That's enough of a cut right now." She said, taking the towel handed to her and pushing lightly on the stomach that belong to the blonde. He groaned lightly and wiggled under the pressure. Tella looked up at Pein. "You didn't give him anything to let him escape the pain?"

"I couldn't." Pein said. "I was afraid that it would intensify the problem in his blood stream."

Tella nodded in understanding. She pushed again, getting the same puss filled blood on the towel. After the wound was clean, she ran her fingers over the wound and it heal just a thin layer. The wound disappeared. "Are you sure your adding enough Chakra into his system?" Tella asked in sarcasm, concerned for the boy's health.

"He heals fast as it is with his large amount of Chakra. I'm only adding to his heart at the moment."

Tella looked at Pein with a concerned look. "Your just stopping all the movement in his body." Tella said, coming to the conclusion of what Pein had been doing for twenty minutes. "Your stopping his blood flow, everything in his blood stream and his heart rate but your killing his nerves."

"Those can be rebuilt." Pein snapped. "I'm getting to tired to hold this and I need you to complete the task at hand."

"What do you need me to do Pein?" She was the only one that didn't call him Pein-sama.

"I want you to take my spot." Pein said. "Once I rest just for a little, I'll help with everything and we'll end this. I know you can hold this technique."

Tella nodded and walked to Pein side on the other side of the bed where Naruto laid. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and did the six hand signs. (Snake, spread finger, rabbit, spread fingers then tiger).

Putting her hands out in front of her, she did the same technique that Pein held onto for a second longer before pulling his hands away and slightly stumbling backwards as Tella took his spot.

She groaned lightly and chuckled afterwards. "This does a lot of harm to my own body as well." She said.

Pein nodded and backed up to the wall. He slid to the ground to rest for a while, regaining his Chakra.

--

"Pein." Tella said. "Pein. I can't hold it much longer. Come do what you need to do."

Pein got up slowly and went to Tella. "Okay. I want you to hang onto that power for at least ten more minutes."

"Pein." Tella snapped. "I can't hold out."

"I'll be completing everything right now." Pein said. He brought his left hand to his mouth and bit his thumb drawing blood. He did boar, dog, bird, monkey and then sheep. "Kuchiyose no jetsu!" He slammed his hand on the floor of the hospital. A circle that had a star with eight sprouts appeared beneath his hand before the area was enveloped in white smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a dragon, a very small white dragon with blue fine fur running down the center of its back all the way down to the same colored tale appeared.

"Pein?" The white dragon spoke. Her voice was soft and soothing. Something Pein loved about his dragons.

"Tamiya." Pein said. "I have a job for you."

"Anything."

"This boy." The dragon defied gravity to fly up and see said boy named Naruto. "He's very ill with an infection in his blood stream. I want you to go into his body and find it. It's up in his chest but the closet access I can give you without putting you right into their Chakra is in the stomach where the infection is."

"Will do." She said. "Do you have a needle?"

A medical angel handed the item to Pein who held it out.

The white dragon smiled. "Get me a bowl." Complied by the angel. She flew into the bowl and lay down at the bottom. "You can inject me into his arm." Sooner than possible, she was nothing but silver water.

Pein sucked as much of it up into the needle and injected it into Naruto's arm. Doing it repeatedly until all the silver water was gone, he watched as the veins in Naruto's arms lit a dim silver where Tamiya was traveling at.

Then, he waited. He demanded water from the medical angel who fetched it without a second thought and mixed the next healing water together.

After he was done, he did just as Kyuubi and pushed the water to Naruto's side. It was way harder than he expected and was rejected many of times. He ad no idea how Kyuubi could hold out as long as he did.

Pein thought while doing this and thought about the connection Kyuubi had with Naruto. They were brothers. He cared about Naruto as much as a real brother would.

Just by that thought, he knew he had to succeed and save Naruto's life for Kyuubi.

Suddenly, Naruto's temperature dropped rapidly and Pein had no idea what was happening before it was to late.

Naruto's line went flat and his chest stopped its rising all together.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Yep. I left you with a cliff hanger again. Although, I already got the next chapter done and ready to get out there. Just want to have you all wait for it. :P

Love,

Vixie795!!


	6. Just a Dream?

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter six! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

Author's note: I'm going to be reviewing _all_ the chapters of _all_ my stories and re-posting them again. Nothing will change other than the spelling errors I know I have. I'm not a horrible speller but I'm not the best either.

* * *

Kyuubi was pulled out of the burnt Chakra smelling room on a stretcher and brought to a knew room to rest and regain his Chakra. Kyuubi's face was slightly pink with the near hundred and twenty degrees room and they said that they needed to help him get his own temperature back in order. Of course, they also informed the two anxious patients that he would be fine in a good day or two.

Next came Pein and Tella walking out of the room looking absolutely exhausted.

"So?" Sasuke asked, standing up from the bench.

Pein sighed. "Tamiya was able to find and capture the disease in Naruto's blood system and she was able to stop the swelling from reaching his throat. Personally, I think he'll be fine. Of course, there is still time for something else to happen. You can visit him once they get him settled into a new room. They're going to have to scrub that room from the top to bottom with the smell that carved itself into the walls."

Sasuke breathed out a sighed of relief, as did Kakashi sensei.

"That is so great to hear." Sasuke said.

"Kyuubi's going to be happy that he didn't loose someone yet." Kakashi sensei said thankfully.

Pein nodded and smiled at Sasuke. "Make sure that you keep an eye on him Sasuke." Pein told him.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Will do."

Pein nodded his good-bye to Kakashi and Sasuke then walked off with Tella at his side.

"So there's still a possibility that the boy could die?" Tella asked.

Pein sighed. "I knew that you would know but don't tell Sasuke. He's worried enough and I don't want him to worry anymore. Kyuubi is the same. Keep it from him." Pein said.

"Just be sure that Kakashi-san knows. Otherwise, he's going to push him the same amount and Naruto will die."

Pein nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him." He reassured. He looked at Tella from the corner of his eye. "You don't care about him, do you?"

Tella shook her head. "No. Just think he's another angel I wouldn't mind saving. Reminds me of Dan and Nawaki."

Pein nodded his head. "Understandable. Nawaki looks similar to him, too."

Tella sighed. "I just hope that when he wakes up, I won't have to deal with him barking up my tree."

Pein smiled slightly. "He won't." Pein said. "I highly doubt he even remembers you.

Tella smiled. "You better hope your right. Otherwise, I'll be sure to kick your ass."

"I'll take away your wings, Tsunada." Pein threatened, although they were still joking around. "Be careful of what you tell someone who can see all."

Tella, the one know now as Tsunada smiled and shook her head. "I want to go back to earth now, please."

"Two more months, then you can." Pein said.

Tsunada frowned. "Bastard."

--

Sasuke walked into the room Naruto was assigned and looked at the blonde. He had been washed and the room didn't have any trace of that burnt Chakra smell to it.

Sighing, he walked in. The blonde had yet to wake up and he heard about when Naruto's heart stopped. It felt as if his heart was going to stop.

--Flash Back—

Suddenly, Naruto's temperature dropped rapidly and Pein had no idea what was happening before it was to late.

Naruto's line went flat and his chest stopped its rising all together.

Pein felt the beating he was watching go flat and he pulled his hands away letting the water drop on the ground.

Pein grabbed the scalpel Tella used to free the swelling from Naruto's stomach and quickly whipped it off. He plunge the sharp object into the blondes chest, pulled it down ripping apart the flesh in a razor like cut and grabbed the end. He closed his eyes tightly and surged up enough power within him sending a deadly blow of lightning into Naruto's chest, trying to jump-start his heart. They had a AED but that would take to long to charge and could move the disease somewhere else to where Tamiya couldn't find it again.

Tella struggled to keep the technique up, her hands shaking from the shock and exhaustion.

Pein cursed loudly and did the technique again, feeling Naruto's chest jolt up with the power. He listened and heard that faint heart beat. He sighed in relief and the next thing he knew, the scalpel was being pushed out by Tamiya as she seeped through the cut in his chest.

She was breathing heavily through her nose, her mouth shut.

Pein got a veil and Tamiya spit the small creature into it while Pein locked it inside with the cap.

He watched at the dark devil like creature that was almost to small to see move around and climb the walls, clawing, biting and yelling.

Tamiya collapsed on Naruto's chest and smiled lightly, still breathing heavily. "Mission… Complete." She said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Pein sighed and did the same, collapsing on the ground at the foot of the bed. Tella didn't last that much longer either and fell to the title below her.

After stabilizing Naruto's temperature and blood pressure along with calming his now rapidly beating heart, a medical angel walked the creature down to the lab where they would get started on a antidote for it and figure out what type of technique it was.

--End Flash Back--

Of course, Pein already knew that that one wasn't in the books.

If you asked him about it, he'd tell you the same thing he told Tella.

"I think it was Konan." Pein said. "She must have created a technique no one other than her monstrous angels knows about."

Of course, Pein knew different. He knew that it wasn't Konan. That it was a dark Chakra only one type of creature would know.

Pein shuttered to think about the options of going against one of those.

Sasuke approached the bed where Naruto lied and sat down on the edge.

"Dobe." He said. "Why'd you have to get yourself into this mess? We were about to learn a knew technique."

He was beating around the bush and he knew it. He didn't want to tell… Well, even say that they were meant to be lovers just because they were partners.

He sighed in defeat. "Well, I wanted to be sure with my own eyes that you were okay. See if the wounds healed up nicely."

Naruto still didn't have a shirt on but his chest was wrapped so that his normal Chakra would heal itself up and not someone else. It was better for his body that way.

He looked at the chest of his suppose to be lover and felt his heart retch. He dug his short fingernails into the palm of his hands until he felt the blood forming under his nails. This was all his fault. Why did he have to kiss Neji? Why did Naruto have to see it? Why did this have to happen?

Sighing, he stood and walked over to the sink in the corner of the room and washed his hands on the blood. He didn't want an infection and he didn't want the feeling of dried blood under his nails. That was a bitch to pick out.

Sasuke finished washing his hands and walked back over to the bed silently and slowly. He sat on the edge a little closer to Naruto this time and leaned over the blonde looking at the closed eyes wishing he could see the color he dreamed of every night.

"Why'd it have to be you? Of all people, why you?" Of course, he was asking why it was Naruto that was chosen and not another angel. He wouldn't mind having a partner that he never knew before. Other than one that went to his school and he has known for the past seven years.

"Why you?" He asked quietly. Naruto's face remained unchanged by the questioning raven.

Sasuke knew the rules of being in love with your partner. They were simple. Moreover, he knew the rules of how you are bonded with your partner.

Step one: you see them when they're in human and see them go into angel form before you even knew they were your partner.

This had already happened to Sasuke.

_--Flash Back--_

_Sasuke walked down the hallway of his school alone in the empty halls. He was only alone because it was after school. He was heading up to Kakashi's room to hear about his grades in the academy. He was supposed to be up there still but having connections with Pein, he was able to be down on earth going to that school along with the academy for new and untrained angels._

_He walked up the stairs planning to head to Kakashi's room. As he walked up the stairs and turned the corner to walk down the hallway, he past a blonde that he knew as Naruto Uzumaki. He glanced at him and proceeded on without question even though he could tell Naruto watched him as he walked down the hall for a split second._

_He went to Kakashi's room and noticed that Kakashi sensei wasn't in the room. "Where is he?" He thought._

_Walking over to the desk, he saw the note and read it._

_Sighing, he walked out of the room and went towards the roof. He was suppose to meet him at Jenispherdra now. Going up the stairs to the roof, he smelt an all to familiar smell._

_Rushing to get to the roof now, he caught the slightest glance of blonde fall off the building._

_His eyes widened and he ran to the edge. He was right by the edge of the roof about to look over when a bright color of white flashed before his eyes going up._

_Looking up after it, he noticed that it was Naruto…_

_And he as flying._

_--End Flash Back--_

Step two: Learn that he or she is your partner the same day you find out about them.

He already did that recalling how much yelling and screaming went on when Kakashi told them they were out of the academy and were his trainees. Apparently, Naruto past with excellence as did Sasuke but Naruto wasn't proving himself to follow up on his expectations as was Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at this.

Step three: go through the feelings of realization.

Sasuke had done this and was realizing, no matter how much he hated it, that he was falling for the blonde.

Step four: information of your lover.

They hadn't talked or bonded in anyway but by the way they're fighting all the time during training, Sasuke knows that they are secretly bonding by finding more out about the other.

The fifth and final step: the kiss.

After one kiss with your partner, your bound to them. You can't last very long without loosing your sane and there is said to be roomers that you literally can't live without him or her. After the one kiss, you are tied together by an invisible string.

"Shit." He mumbled. He breathed in Naruto's scent, drowning in it. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as his lips brushed the others. He pulled away quickly and touched his lips with his middle and pointer fingers.

"Sa… Suke…" Naruto mumbled, his eyes flickering.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto? You shouldn't be awake." Sasuke said. Pein told him that he probably wouldn't wake up for the next day or two because of his body being exhausted.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Naruto asked back, grinning and trying to sit up. He groaned and fell back down to the bed. "What in the hell happened?"

Sasuke smiled lightly but got it off his face just in time for Naruto not to see it. "You were infected by a small creature that medical angels are calling it **Debiru, for devil**." Sasuke answered. "It infected your body to the point you actually died, Naruto. Pein had to come down after he heard about the weird news."

Naruto's eyes were filled with shock. "I-I… What did I do?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I don't know." Sasuke mumbled. "We were hoping you were able to help us figure that out."

Naruto reached up and scratched his cheek although it hurt to move an inch. He sighed and his face fell into darkness. "I remember you kissing Neji."

Sasuke's heart fell when he heard the disappointment in Naruto's voice. "Why do you care?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a surprised look then returned his gaze down to the ground. "Because… I just do."

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them slowly, looking into blue cerulean eyes. "That's not an answer."

"I don't care what you think is an answer."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They went into a silence treatment, both not glaring but just staring at each other. Neither had the strength or hostility to yell or scream at each other like they normally would.

"Sasuke." Naruto said looking deeply into onyx eyes.

"… Nani?"

Naruto paused before reaching forward and brushing the hair out of Sasuke's face. Sasuke wanted so badly to pull away by force of mind but his heart wouldn't allow his to move. The spell was to strong and before he knew it, he was in a mind-blowing kiss with the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips met his but he kissed back feeling a piece of himself being fully completed. He pushed against Sasuke, putting as much pressure into the kiss he could in his condition, which wasn't much and breathed through his nose trying to keep the kiss from never ending.

Sasuke scooted closer, almost sitting on Naruto but knew he couldn't by his condition but forgot about his chest and placed his hand on it trying to pull him closer.

Naruto gasped lightly and broke the kiss.

Sasuke got a look of concern in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said urgently.

Naruto chuckled lightly and looked up at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke blushed lightly. "Why did you kiss me back?" Sasuke asked in return, not wanting to answer Naruto's question.

"It felt right. The way you kiss me, I mean."

Sasuke blushed deeper knowing that Naruto wanted his answer next. "I have something to tell you." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I've been hiding the fact that we were suppose to be lovers ever since we first were assigned to be partners." Sasuke confessed.

Naruto shot out of bed and clutched his chest in pain. He looked around frantically and noticed he was on earth inside a room that was unfamiliar to him.

"What the hell?" He looked under his shirt to see the wraps were still there. He looked around the room again feeling as if he was being watched.

"So you finally woke up." A voice emerged from the corner of the dark room. He could see a figure standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. "I wanted to make sure you were still alive." The eyes of the man opened revealing the red eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have feed on an angel." The man chuckled slightly. "And left him alive and unable to control his powers."

Naruto was beyond confused. "What do you mean?"

"Here's a small recap." The man said. "I feed off an angel because of I was hungry as hell and needed some form of food to live. I chose him because I felt like it and he seemed like easy pray. When I took a bite and feed on him for a minute almost draining him, I then started to get my normal senses back and took a large whiff of Jenispherdra." He paused for a sigh. "I left him alive because I knew that I would be hunted if Pein knew I feed off one of his angels and so now, here you are, a large cut healing in your chest from when I had to extract my devilar and now asking me a bunch of question of how the hell you got here." He laughed.

"Who are you?"

He paused and got silent. "Now that is a bigger step." He said. "Masashi."

"Naru-"

"I know already." Masashi interrupted. "I know of all the angels."

Naruto knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you?"

The shadow smirked showing off his white sharp fang teeth. "Why do you want to know, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto watched as the shadow emerged from the shadows slowly. The first thing he saw was the black trench coat the swirled around his legs as he walked. Of course, if he was even touching the ground, it wouldn't be floating around his feet. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the pale skin Masashi had. He looked up noticing the white dress shirt he wore under his black trench coat and the violet hair the man had that reached the end of his ears.

"I'm nothing but the darkness in the corner of a child's room."

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I know I said I was going to make you wait but whenever I have a chapter done and ready, I must post it even if it's in the same night as the one before.

So it was all just a dream. Let's see what else I have planned for you guys in the up coming chapters. My promise contains both Yaoi and Yuri along with new people and realization of feelings. Of course, you never know if any of those even insist of Sasuke and Naruto.

I hope you like Yuri though because I'm adding it to the story because I feel like it. :)

How you pronounce Masashi's name is...

Ma-saw-she.

Easy enough, right?

Love,

Vixie795!!


	7. Dier Information

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter seven! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

**_NEW WARNING!!!_**

Yuri is in the following chapters. It's only because I felt like putting it in. This is just me. Sorry if some of you don't like Yuri but if you don't like it, I don't' know what to tell you.

* * *

**Quick recap of what had happened last chapter… **

_Naruto knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you?"_

_The shadow smirked showing off his white sharp fang teeth. "Why do you want to know, Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto watched as the shadow emerged from the shadows slowly. The first thing he saw was the black trench coat the swirled around his legs as he walked. Of course, if he was even touching the ground, it wouldn't be floating around his feet. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the pale skin Masashi had. He looked up noticing the white dress shirt he wore under his black trench coat and the violet hair the man had that reached the end of his ears._

_"I'm nothing but the darkness in the corner of a child's room."_

* * *

Sasuke was currently in Jenispherdra, kneeling before an angry Pein.

"Pein." Sasuke started in a weak voice. "I didn't know what to do."

"You could've just stayed with him!" Pein shouted quickly after, startling Sasuke and Naruto's sensei in the corner. "You had no right to just leave him! How could you even manage something like that?!" Pein stood from his chair and paced back and forth in front of Sasuke to the other side of the wall to the balcony on the other side of the room.

Sasuke's head hung low as he was longing for a purpose to speak without being interrupted.

"Sasuke." Pein mumbled in disappoint. "Do you realize how big this is? You could've just gave away our secret to the humans! They could be tearing Naruto limb from limb right now!"

Sasuke flinched at that. He didn't want to even imagine Naruto being in so much pain he was actually wishing for death.

"Ca-"

"No!" Pein interrupted again. "I don't want to hear it!

"If you let me explain a little, I would be able to tell you!" Sasuke snapped back in a yell, his voice shaking a near by ruby floating on a pedestal.

Pein glared at the younger angel. They went on like this, tension in the air and both glaring heatedly at each other. Pein's Jenispherdra mark was starting o show up and the tint of red Sasuke had in his eyes was a sign that he was getting his Konan mark as well.

Kakashi chuckled nervously trying to bring down the tension in the room. "Well, I say you listen to Sasuke for a minute, Pein-sama." Kakashi sensei said. Feeling the glare hit him instantly, he sighed in defeat. "Or you could not do anything about it. Just leave Naruto-kun to die where ever he is."

Pein's memory snapped back to Naruto's whereabouts. "Kakashi. Get Kyuubi and his new partner to head to Konoha and find Naruto. It's their first mission together."

"Kyuubi got a partner?" Sasuke asked. "My brother's going to be crushed. You can't do that!"

"Sasuke. It's okay. They're just partners. The spell over them had been broken." Pein said, trying to hold most of his anger out of his voice by the previous fight with the raven. "They won't be able to form a spark of any feelings but brotherly and sisterly between one another."

"I'll get right on that." Kakashi sensei said, walking towards the exit. "Don't kill him and if you put a scratch on his head, remember that I'm his sensei and is held to the responsibilities." Kakashi reminded the leader before walking out.

Pein sighed.

There was silence between them for a good minute, Sasuke thinking whether he was to speak or he was to stay quiet until Pein finished his own thoughts.

"What is it, Sasuke? What do you want to tell me?" Pein asked, turning his full attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke waited for a moment, thinking over his statement. "This has a lot to do with what happened." Sasuke said. "All I know is that Naruto saw me kissing Neji and he ran. When I saw him next, he was falling from the sky. I caught him and brought him to the ground. When I saw him there, lying motionless… I panicked and thought it was all my fault. It is all my fault." Sasuke hung his head and fell forward, placing his hands on his knees to hold him up, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. His heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was short and heavily. He hiccupped once before looking up at Pein with watery eyes. "I shouldn't have just left him there but I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I could not fly with my dislocated shoulder and Naruto would not wake up. I didn't know what to do." Sasuke was speaking quietly and Pein was watching the angel break down in front of him, helplessly.

He had a strong connection with Sasuke and he knew it. The angel was glad that he didn't kill him but now, he was almost having second thoughts about bringing him back because of the mistake he made.

"I'm so sorry, Pein-sama." Sasuke said. "If things don't go well, I want you to take my wings and life."

Pein was almost shocked when he heard the raven say that but he knew that Sasuke had a heart and would give anything to Jenispherdra, including his life.

"Sasuke." Pein said. "It's okay now. I'll fix everything. You just focus on helping Kyuubi and Tella find your partner." Pein walked back to his chair and sat down. He slid up a panel and revealed buttons of red, orange, baby blue and one back button at the bottom. He pushed the baby blue button and a panel on the floor right in front of his chair where his feet rested opened. A large clear ball came out of the floor and placed itself between Pein's legs.

Sasuke watched in curiosity and awe. He had been told about Pein's crystal ball a million of times but he never thought he would be able to watch the leader use it before.

"Sasuke. Come here." Pein said, waving the young angel over.

Sasuke stood and walked slowly and carefully up to Pein and stood on the opposite side of the clear ball.

Pein reached forward and place a hand on the top of it. A faint blue light began to show in the middle of it. Sasuke stared at the light expecting something he knew was going to happen.

Pein looked up at Sasuke away from the ball and took Sasuke's hand with his free hand placing it on the crystal ball. The light in the middle turned into a dark glow of black causing Sasuke's eyes to go wide.

"What is that Chakra?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"It's yours reacting with mine." Pein answered. "There is a Chakra flow coming out of our bodies at all times. That's why whenever we're around other angels, we're able to tell which one in Konoha is an angel. When you walk by Naruto in the hallway of school, can you pick him out of everyone else with your eyes closed?"

Sasuke hesitated in thought but nodded a second later.

"This is yours and my Chakra mixing. The Chakra coming out of the palm of your hand is slowly forming in the middle of the crystal ball after it had absorbed it." Pein explained. "Once the ball is full, it will show us what we wish to see."

Sasuke's mind flowed with thoughts. He wanted to see many things but the number one thing was he wanted to see if Naruto was alright.

The crystal ball filled and filled until the sides were all filled in. Pein pulled his hand away, Sasuke keeping his there.

"Sasuke." Pein said. "Think of what you want to see."

Sasuke stared into the crystal ball thinking the same thing over again; _"I want to see Naruto."_ There was a silent echo in the crystal ball repeating the demand as if someone was controlling the ball and needed to be told what to do.

Sasuke heard this but Pein did not. It wasn't his question to ask and hear.

Suddenly, an area inside the crystal ball started to clear showing a picture Sasuke couldn't make out quite yet. He got a little closer, squinting his eyes trying to see the small picture. The picture grew quickly and used the whole ball to show the full picture.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki sitting up in a bed, a man on the side smirking at him, their mouths moving separately but no sound coming out to show for the movement.

Pein looked at the picture inspecting the whole area of the room Naruto was in. He didn't see any lad equipment and other people in the room other than Naruto and the man. Then, something caught his eye he wished wasn't there. Staring deeply into red eyes, he stood and backed away from the crystal ball. The eyes of the man changed to where the spying point the crystal ball was using and the man smirked.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the mans hands began to burn. Sasuke looked at Pein who was still stunned. _"What do I do?!"_ Sasuke was freaking out in his head. Should he remove his hand from the crystal ball and go to Pein or should he stay there? He had no clue what to do.

"SASUKE! LET GO!" Pein yelled.

Sasuke complied right away and jumped to Pein's side. The vision of the crystal ball was engulfed in flames and the vision when clear after a moment more.

Pein was breathing normally but his eyes were wide and still surprised.

Sasuke's breath was heavy and his eyes were wide as well with question and shock. "W-What just happened?"

"Vampire." Pein said, grinding his teeth together.

"Vampire?"

"A FUCKING VAMPIRE FOUND NARUTO!" Pein yelled walking forward. He paced back and forth again through the same spots as before. When he paced back and forth twice and was at the wall, he extended his arm quickly and punched a hole right through the wall.

Sasuke watched in helplessness as he was confused on what to do for the thousandth time that day. "P-Pein? Can you tell me what a Vampire is?"

"You know the stories about Vampires." Pein said. "Well, all are true but the ones about them only killing humans and sleeping in dame coffins. The out in the daylight thing is partly true. They just can't be out in shinning daylight. Doesn't mean they can't be in cloud cover or shade." Pein pulled his arm away from the hole and backed away before turning and pacing again. "They bray on mostly humans but they some times go after animals. Those Vampires that pray on human are not our friends. They have been getting stronger since the day they were born with us as we are but they have also been getting braver. Four Vampire bites on four different angels have been reported and they all have died from the poison. The only one reported to be alive is our newest angel."

_"Newest angel?"_ Sasuke asked himself in thought. He let Pein continue and decided to just ask that question later when they weren't in such a problematic situation.

"They claim to be running out of food in their area we have decided on and been moving further into Konoha and Jenispherdra territory. If this continues, and we've already told them this, we'll have to use force against them." Pein said. "Maybe even start a war between the two beings."

Sasuke watched Pein carefully. _"H-He... He couldn't s-start a war when another is already so important to win... R-Right?"_ Sasuke thought.

"I don't want that for my angels but its looking like that's going to happen at this rate."

Sasuke lowered his head. He didn't want that either. No more death was one of his wishes that would happen already. He's lost enough important people as it is.

Pein took in a deep breath and sighed it out. "Vampire's are to dangerous to be handling on your own, Sasuke." Pein said. Sasuke looked up in question. Did that mean...? "And your the only one who has the ability and a clue of where Naruto might be." It does mean... "You saw the tree in the window, right?"

It does. Sasuke nodded urgently.

"Then I trust you to be team leader of the temporary team I'm assigning you." Pein said, smiling slightly. "They will be here in a min-"

"Pein-sama!" A woman yelled, opening the door and running into the room. "The three are here."

Pein nodded. "They're here now." Pein said to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I promise to keep a good eye on everyone."

Pein nodded. "You better. I trust you."

Sasuke didn't waste a minute before standing and racing out of the double doors into the hallway.

* * *

"Ittai nan da?!" Naruto yelled in shock. (What the hell)!

The wall was in flames but it wasn't burning. It was merely holding the flames keeping them alive.

Masashi chuckled darkly. "Someone was sneaking a peek at us." He said as if punishing a small child.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Pein-sama." He thought.

"I guess it would have to be Pein, huh? I mean, that only makes sense. Looking after his angels as always." Masashi said. "I guess I'll have to let you go. I don't have any use for you. I was just being sure to get that creature out of you before you died of poisoning. The little buggered doesn't know when to just stop it."

Masashi was rather frightening if you befriended someone like him. He seemed to think that many of things were amusing to him even though they scare or maybe even petrify others.

Masashi sighed out a long breath and looked at Naruto. "It's a bright day. I can't go outside so I'm just going to let you go out on your own, if that's alright with you."

Naruto stared at the man. It was hard to see a guy like Masashi letting him go so freely. Someone must be after him or he must know that Pein's angel's are after him... Or so, that's Naruto's guesses. He could want something.

"I want you to come and see me some time though." Masashi said. "Every two weeks for a year, I want you to come and see me down in the forest to the east of Konoha at ten. Deal?"

Naruto thought for a minute. "I have things to do on Wednesday nights. Is it alright if we change it to Tuesday?"

Masashi laughed lightly and nodded. "Sure. Anything to fit your schedule."

"And. I have a condition." Naruto said. He was smarter than everyone put him out to be. "I won't get hurt or even battled while we're out there, alright? When I'm in Konoha on ground, I don't plan to fight anyone. When I'm in the air, that's a different thing completely."

Masashi nodded, a grin on his face. "Agreed. I won't take anyone there with us that will plan to hurt you in anyway, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared warily at the violet haired boy before sliding his legs onto the floor. He realized that he didn't have any shoes on and he also noticed that he was way shorter than Masashi.

"Your shoes are by the door." Masashi said. "And yes, I know I'm very tall."

Naruto chuckled slightly, letting Masashi hear that bell he was looking for. "I'll see you next Tuesday then."

Masashi nodded as the blonde left the room and out of the house. Masashi's eyes widened for a second before he melted back into the corner. He'll let the blonde find out on his own.

* * *

Naruto looked around the forest and sighed. He was on the eastern side of Konoha.

He had no clue how to get back to Konoha through the forest without having a good look around the area he was working with. Deciding to just go to Jenispherdra, he stripped from his shirt. He noticed that the wraps around his stomach and some parts of his ribs were covering over his wings and therefore, he couldn't fly without taking them off. He began unraveling them and re-wrapped around his stomach and ribs under his wings this time. With the straps and shirt in hand, he flew into the air. He felt the small but sharp pain in his wings but he ignored them as anyone would.

It wasn't that big of a deal. A little pain is nothing knew.

* * *

Sasuke flew down from Jenispherdra, his three other temporary teammates behind him.

He looked behind him to make sure that none of them were falling behind and none of them were.

He stopped automatically once he saw something fly above could level.

The red head pointed to the side of them about twenty meters away to a small brick and wood house. "There." He said simply.

Sasuke nodded, totally forgetting the thing that caught his attention earlier. He was sure that it was just a bird or something like that.

Sasuke landed in front of the house, the three standing beside him and he walked up pressing an ear to the door. He heard nothing at all. He pulled his head away and looked around.

"Maybe we have the wrong house." The other raven said.

"No." Sasuke said. "I'm positive this is the right house." Sasuke walked around the corner and saw the tree he saw in the window when looking through the crystal ball. He smirked to himself for not being wrong but whipped it off his face, afraid that one of his teammates might see it and become offended. "I saw this tree when I was with Pein looking through the crystal ball. I noticed it through this exact window."

It was silent for a minute, all listening for any trace of sound coming from inside the house. "What are the orders, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke hesitated in thought of instructions for his team. "Haku." Sasuke said. The dark longhaired brunette gave his full attention to the raven speaking. "Go to the front door and break it down when I give you the signal. Sai." The black haired boy with onyx eyes looked at Sasuke showing him his own attention. "You are Haku's back up. The little we know about Vampires limits us to taking risks. All we know is that they are unpredictable and have unbelievable speed. Gaara." The red head with green eyes listened with an emotionless face as he was given orders. "You are my back up."

They all nodded their yes's.

"Go." Haku and Sai went to their position in front of the house while Gaara took a position on the other side of the window as Sasuke.

Sasuke turns on his wacky talkies and turns it to the right station. "Haku?"

"Roger."

Sasuke then nodded to Gaara who gave a look of readiness to Sasuke.

"Go."

* * *

Let's see what happens with Sasuke, Gaara, Haku and Sai in the next chapter and let's see what happens to Naruto when he gets to Jenispherdra... And what did Masashi remember that he would just let Naruto find out on his own?

I wonder...

Love,

Vixie795!!


	8. Finally

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter eight! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

**_NEW WARNING!!!_**

Yuri is in the following chapters. It's only because I felt like putting it in. This is just me. Sorry if some of you don't like Yuri but if you don't like it, I don't' know what to tell you.

* * *

**Quick recap of what had happened last chapter…**

_"Go." Haku and Sai went to their position in front of the house while Gaara took a position on the other side of the window as Sasuke._

_Sasuke turns on his wacky talkies and turns it to the right station. "Haku?"_

_"Roger."_

_Sasuke then nodded to Gaara who gave a look of readiness to Sasuke._

_"Go."_

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara heard the door of the house being broke down and them entering. Sasuke then pressed his hand to the glass of the window and let his Chakra flow into it. Just a second later, where his hand used to be, the glass was melted. He did that for five seconds and the glass was all melted to the windowsill.

Sasuke jumped through and was followed by the red head.

They got into fighting position and looked around the room. Everything was there but the two things they were looking and watching for the most; Naruto and the Vampire.

"You could've just knocked and I would've let you in."

Sasuke and Gaara turned to the corner where an outline of a person began to form.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath when those eyes opened. They were about as cold as Gaara's when he first connected with them.

The man chuckled. "I'm guessing you're looking for your little blonde named Naruto, ne?"

Sasuke nodded. "Who are you?"

"On with the questions again." He said, still chuckling to himself. "You're just as eager as Naruto. My names Masashi. So that we don't have to go through what Naruto and I established, I am a Vampire from the Hirogoshito clan. An ally to Jenispherdra angels. Apparently, Pein didn't get a good enough look at my eyes because he sent four unnecessary warriors."

_"Warriors?" _Sasuke asked himself. _"We aren't Warriors yet."_

"Well, you two look like Warriors to me." Masashi said. "I'm sure you guys area already, right?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Yes." Gaara suddenly said. "We're Warriors of Jenispherdra. We were sent to retrieve Naruto."

Sasuke remained unchanged even though they were lying.

"Really?" Masashi said, grinning. "That's rather nice. You people must be something to be Warriors... Of course, I know that those two in the kitchen are not Warriors yet."

"Sasuke. I can't find anything."

Masashi waved the voice off even though the earpiece was turned down so low that Sasuke was sure that no one else but him could hear it. "Go ahead and answer it."

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the Vampire before holding the microphone to his mouth. "We have him here in the room."

"What room?" Haku asked. "We're in the kitchen and there is nothing here. We came in through the living room like any normal house and went to search around but when we wanted to go back from the dead end in the kitchen, all we see are doors lining the wall."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows in confusion then looked at the grinning Vampire. "Where did you send my teammates?"

"They're still in the house, they just can't come in this room without trying out my technique; _Hyaku Doaazu Kimi no Akumu_." (Hayku Doaazu Kimi no Akumu: One hundred doors of nightmares).

Sasuke stared at Masashi in the same expression he did as Pein but he just didn't show it; shock. He was using his new techniques on his teammates and all he could do is watch helplessly.

Gaara walked forward and opened the door of the room freely. His eyes widened when he noticed all the doors and no Haku or Sai. He closed the door and looked at Sasuke. He was clearly stating, 'what's the plan?'

"Masashi." Sasuke started. "We just wanted our friend. We didn't want to us force or anything like that, unless it was necessary. Can we leave to continue our search?"

Masashi grinned and put a clawed finger to his chin. "I don't know. I let Naruto out of here with a condition... I should do the same for you, huh?"

Sasuke didn't nod or anything. Neither with Gaara. They just waited.

"Well, I'll let you all out, if you bring two humans, two for each of you, here for dinner in four weeks on the new moon. It's getting to that time of season where all the humans are eating like crazy and they don't taste all that good. I'd actually rather have animals then the humans in the assigned area we have to hunt them. However, in Konoha, they're all in shape and taste tremendous. I just want two for myself and six for my friends."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. He was suppose to protect the humans whether they know about it or not but he was sentencing them to death just by bringing them over here.

"I'll do it." Gaara said. "I already have two; very annoying people that need to get off my back about my appearances and disappearances."

Masashi nodded. "You can go out the window and wait outside if you like."

"I'll stay with Sasuke."

Sasuke thought for a little longer. He had to make up his mind. Six humans and nothing goes wrong or two angels and a war starts. Which one should he chose?

* * *

Naruto landed on the green grass and was greeted by an angel he didn't feel like seeing, let alone talking to. A longhaired brunette stood in front of him, white wings spread from his back and those pale white eyes Naruto did not want to come in contact with.

"Neji." Naruto grinded out.

"Naruto." Neji said in relief. "You have no idea how many people are looking for yo-" He was cut short when a fist made itself across his face.

"Why did you touch Sasuke?!" He asked in anger.

Neji's coughed slightly. "Naruto. I didn't know-" Another punch was sent to his gut.

"Yes you did! You knew well that Sasuke had a partner and you knew well that Sasuke wasn't supposed to touch anyone else."

Neji was shocked. Sasuke told him that Naruto didn't know about the spell over partners. "How did you know about the partners?"

"I found out a couple hours ago when I was having an absolute nightmare." Naruto spat.

Neji backed away from Naruto, clutching his side and reached up wiping the blood off his mouth. "Naruto. Listen to me." Neji said. He knew he could easily kill the blonde seeing that he was a Warrior himself but he didn't want to even hurt the blonde. Sasuke would have his head and he was warned about Sasuke's unknown powers before he even met the male. "Pein is worried sick. He's worried about you and the safety of Jenispherdra."

"I'm going to go and see him but the problem with that is that you're in my way." Naruto said, walking by the angel and brushing past him. Their wings tipped each others causing Naruto to gasp with the pain that surged through his body. He dropped to his knees gripping his shoulder as if it was just cut or pulled out of place. "W-What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Naruto?" Neji asked, concern lacing his voice. "What's wrong?"

Naruto moved his wings but regretted it a second later. "What did he do to me?"

"Who? Naruto, who?"

"Masashi. The Vampire that found me."

Neji's eyes widened. "Vampire?"

"Yes, a Vampire. I know. It sounds ridiculous but what do people think when they hear about angels? The same thing that others think when they hear Vampire. We're real. They're real." Naruto said, groaning after his small speech. "Although, something happened to me while I was knocked out, as you may see by the wraps. I haven't even had enough time to check them myself to see what happened."

"Let's get you to Pein. He'll explain everything to the both of us." Neji helped Naruto walk to the tallest building known as Hero's Tower.

* * *

"Fine." Sasuke said. "I agree but you can't hurt any of us while we're there and you have to promise not to prey on angels."

"I didn't mean to when your friend was hurt. I didn't even pray on him, if that's what you're thinking."

Gaara's eyes visibly widened. _"The blonde? It can't be."_

"Little ol' Gaara here did that on his own." Masashi said, grinning like the animal he was.

Sasuke looked at Gaara in shock and took a small step away. "Tell me he's not telling the truth?"

"I didn't do anything." Gaara said. "I didn't mean to, at least."

"Gaara's right." Masashi cut in. "He didn't mean to do it at all. The raw instinct to kill anything around him got to him like I knew it would after I bit him."

"You bit me?" Gaara asked, grinding his teeth together in anger. "Why?"

"Because you were careless about what happened to you. Since you haven't had proper training, you don't know how to control your instincts as I do." Masashi explained. "Easy enough."

Gaara glared at the Vampire before him. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah, unless I wanted to die." Masashi said. "I didn't eat for two weeks and it was getting to me. I lost myself in the thirst and you were near by and smelled the best out of everyone. Every creature like us smells better than humans and animals put together by a million."

Sasuke was confused tremendously. He has never been this confused his whole life. He wanted to just fly away and go find Naruto on his own by now and that's what he was going to do. "I'm leaving and your letting all three of my teammates come with me. They agree to your little deal and we'll be back in four weeks exactly."

"This forest." Masashi said. "Met me here and I'll take you to my feeding grounds where you can give me my food and my friends their food."

"No." Sasuke said. "We will give you your food but I refuse to give directly to your friends. I don't want them thinking we will ever do this again."

Masashi hissed in irritation but nodded reluctantly. "You drop the food off here with me and you can leave as soon as you want."

Sasuke nodded.

Masashi smirked and stuck out his long-nailed hand for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke hesitated before reaching forward and shaking the hand. A surge of heat went up his arm and throughout his body sending a tingling sensation after it. He pulled away and his hand twitched.

"It'll go away. That happens every time I touch another Chakra induced creature... Just don't let your wings touch another's." Masashi said. "If that happens, pain is sent through your veins. It's nothing big though. Just a little pain."

"Is this permanent?" Sasuke asked, looking at his hand still.

"No." Masashi said. "Lucky for you, it'll probably go away in an hour. For Naruto, it will probably take a good two hours."

"Why?"

"Because Naruto isn't a dark angel as you are." Masashi said. "You are with Konan, correct? Your wings speak for themselves."

Sasuke nodded. "I would love to know more about your type, but I have to find my partner."

Masashi's eyes widened slightly and a grin spread across his face. "Oh! You swing that way! I kind of figured that you were Naruto's partner with the opposite's attract thing."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Please let my friends out."

Masashi nodded. "Sure thing." Closing his eyes, he put two fingers, his pointer and middle finger, up to his face. "Kai."

A couple seconds past before the door to the room was opened revealing Haku and Sai.

Haku sighed in relief but his body tightened when his eyes met the ones of the Vampire.

"Hello there." Masashi said, smiling at them and waving slightly.

Haku was also taken aback by the kindness of the Vampire but it was that weird feeling you know when someone is lying or faking something. He was definitely faking his smile and happiness.

Sasuke thanked the Vampire before turning and walking out of the room. The house was small but it was full of things that he couldn't explain. A door to a room was open but when he looked in, he didn't expect what he saw.

Turning his head away, he looked behind him to see his three temporary teammates walking closely behind him.

Masashi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then walked quickly, faster than all four angels and into the room Sasuke glanced into. "You can show yourself out." He said quickly before shutting the door. Sasuke could hear it being locked and his almost invisible footsteps walking away from the door further into the room.

Sasuke looked around the house and shot pictures of it in his mind. Getting out of the house was easy and flying into the air trying to get to Jenispherdra was easy, the only thing not easy was flying fast enough to get there.

Gaara was up with him but he could sense Haku and Sai being left behind. He didn't want to slow down because he knew he could fly even faster than he was already.

He looked back at the two. "You know where we're going. Don't try to keep up if you can't." With that, Sasuke was off faster than all of them.

Gaara grinded his teeth together and flew faster, way past the natural limit for a Jenispherdra angel.

Sai sighed and slowed down to normal flying with Haku. "Stupid bastard."

"You know you can fly as fast as them and you know you don't have to stay with me all the time."

"I do." Sai said. "I don't want you running off again. Konan would have my head if you ran away again."

Haku turned his head away not wanting the dark angel by his side to see his tears. He never wanted to be a part of this and he only wished to get it over with so that he could live a normal life. He also wished the same for Gaara.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the green grass and was soon followed by the red head.

A pang of worry striked in his chest and he grasped at it. It was worrying to him to know that Naruto was near and could be hurt. Running near the first tower, he went to find his partner.

Instead of finding his partner, he saw Kakashi sensei running towards him.

Kakashi sensei's only visible eye widened and he grabbed Sasuke's arm wrenching him around. Sasuke followed Kakashi as they ran down the hall, Gaara still following, also worried about the blonde and wondering what he could do to help.

"They found him." Kakashi sensei said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

"He's hurt." Kakashi sensei answered honestly. "Pein sent a messenger that was told very little. The information he sent was just that his chest was wrapped and bleeding through and his wings were hurting him badly. Neji's with him also. He just said that they brushed wings on accident and Naruto dropped to his knees in pain. He took him straight to Pein as al the angels were told if they saw him. That's all I know."

Sasuke nodded. He paused, them running out on the grass towards Hero's Tower. "What do you know about Vampire's?" Sasuke asked, outright.

Kakashi's form stiffened. "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"I know you know about them, Kakashi. I can feel it." Sasuke said. "Gaara, Haku, Sai and I all came in contact with the one that found Naruto. We had to make a deal with him for us to get out of the house with Haku and Sai who were trapped in one of his Genjetsu's. Since I wasn't able to dispel it, we had to agree. I'm guessing Naruto had to do the same thing."

"What was the deal, Sasuke?" Kakashi sensei asked quickly afterwards.

"We have to bring him two humans each. Eight humans will have to die in the next four weeks because we were caught in a trap." Sasuke ground out. "I'm sorry, Kakashi sensei."

"It's fine, Sasuke." Kakashi sensei said, opening the large doors to Hero's Tower. Sasuke and Gaara ran in and waited on the inside for Kakashi. Kakashi closed the door and they weren't even stopped by the guards standing on the inside as they were on the outside. They knew that they were there to see Naruto. They were told. "You didn't know how to deal with a Vampire and I was hoping I didn't have to teach you. Did you shake hands with him or her?"

"Masashi." Sasuke said. "Yes. I did."

"You shouldn't have."

Sasuke hung his for a second in defeat before looking back up.

"He cursed your wings like he probably did Naruto's."

"He did?"

"Did it feel like a heat wave rolling over your arms and then down your body?"

Sasuke nodded. "It did."

"Then your wings are cursed." Kakashi sensei said. "Your lucky you didn't fall out of the sky."

Sasuke took a gulp, wondering what would've happened to Naruto if he were to have fallen out of the sky. Would have Sasuke been there like he was before? Would he have died alone in the woods? Thinking about the tragedies, he shook his head and continued to listen to his sensei.

"I'm guessing that it was just a minor curse or you would've felt it right from the start." Kakashi sensei said. "I'll get a medical team to check you out as well, just in case."

"He said that he did the same to Naruto. Shook his hand." Sasuke said. "He also said that it would ware off of me faster than it would Naruto because-"

"Because you're a dark angel." Kakashi sensei interrupted. "And Naruto's a light angel. I understand that part of the curse but I don't understand why he would only put a curse on you temporarily."

"I don't either."

Kakashi sensei, Gaara and Sasuke ran up the stairwell to the top of the building where Sasuke was only a good two or three hours ago being yelled at by the leader of angels and protector of angels.

"Sasuke." Kakashi sensei said. "You are telling Naruto that you're his lover." Kakashi sensei was direct and didn't bother to beat around the bush about this subject. "You need to tell him so that this doesn't happen again."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be sure to do that."

Kakashi sensei sighed in relief. "Thank you. It'll be much easier to teach the two of you if your all lovey to each other instead of hating on the other."

Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Of course, I'm going to have to listen to you two nagging at each other about who's on top and who is on bottom."

Sasuke blushed lightly at the mention. "I'm going to be the one toping him, Kakashi." Sasuke said, letting his pride show in his voice. "I'm not going to be below him."

"Well, Sasuke." Kakashi sensei said. "I know for a fact that Kyuubi is a top in his relationship with your brother and I know for a fact that you are more embarrassed to do things than Naruto is. Of course, that might be something he's just open about. Then again, he doesn't blush at the mention of sex."

Sasuke tried harder than he has ever to not blush but he did and his cheeks tented a wonderful shade of pink.

"See?" Kakashi sensei said, not even turning around. "You're blushing."

Sasuke pouted slightly but he sighed. "Whatever. Stop butting into my sex life, you pervert." Sasuke said.

"I'm not." Kakashi sensei said. "I'm just pointing out future facts about it."

Sasuke then saw those doors that he saw that morning and sighed in relief. Running up the stairs were harder than you think. If he were human, he would've stopped by the eleventh floor.

Kakashi walked up the last set and nodded to the guards who nodded back and opened the doors for them.

Sasuke walked in and saw Naruto. He gasped lightly and ran over to him.

Naruto was lying on the bed with the blanket pulled over his lower half. He was unconscious with two patches attached to his temples and two patches on his lower stomach that had a layer of blood over it.

Sasuke was about to touch his hand when Pein walked into the room.

"His central Chakra system was dark and his wings were actually rotting away from the inside. He was dying." Pein out-rightly said. "His wings were going to be pretty much ripped from his body. He'll be in a coma for over a week."

"Do the same to me." Sasuke said. "I have the same thing as he does."

"You have the same curse?" Pein asked. "You came in contact with that creature as well."

"Looking for Naruto, yes." Sasuke said. "We were inside the building and we had to make a deal with the Vampire."

Pein nodded and looked towards the door. "Keiko!" He called.

A woman came rushing into the room, her wings white and her chest covered with a white shirt with no straps and it didn't cover her stomach. "Yes?"

"Get me another stretcher and another medical team in here." Pein requested.

She nodded and ran out of the room to get the requested things.

Sasuke bent down next to Naruto's bed and took his hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Naruto." And with that, the first affection between the two were shared.

Sasuke learned forward and lightly kissed Naruto's cheek.

Kakashi smiled slightly and leaned back into the chair seated in the corner of the room. Taking out his book, he began to read.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	9. Others?

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter nine! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

**_NEW WARNING!!!_**

Yuri is in the following chapters. It's only because I felt like putting it in. This is just me. Sorry if some of you don't like Yuri but if you don't like it, I don't know what to tell you.

* * *

**Quick recap of what had happened last chapter…**

_"Get me another stretcher and another medical team in here." Pein requested._

_She nodded and ran out of the room to get the requested things._

_Sasuke bent down next to Naruto's bed and took his hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Naruto." And with that, the first affection between the two were shared._

_Sasuke learned forward and lightly kissed Naruto's cheek._

_Kakashi smiled slightly and leaned back into the chair seated in the corner of the room. Taking out his book, he began to read._

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the hall of his school casual glancing a most of the people that walked by.

It's been two weeks since the incident with Naruto and they were starting their training once again. Of course, things between them are… Odd.

Sasuke didn't keep his promise to Kakashi and has yet to tell Naruto that they were meant to be partners, not only as in teammates but as in lovers as well.

He didn't want to freak the blonde out even though the spell pretty much says that they have been secretly in love with them since the moment it was cast.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a little distant. He was still uncaring during the practices but was eager to learn, as always. The thing about him that's different is that he knows that Sasuke has been lying about the spell. He knows for a fact that they are suppose to be in love and they are suppose to be lovers for as long as they my live. Nothing should be out of the ordinary…

Then why are they acting this way around each other?

Maybe it's because of the problem with the Vampire? Pein told both of them about Vampires and they were shocked, to say the least.

_--Flash Back—_

_Sasuke woke up a while ago and now he was watching Naruto slowly stir in his sleep, finally becoming conscious._

_Naruto's eyes fluttered slightly, opening showing Sasuke that bit of crystal-clear blue. Naruto turned his head only slightly but his muscle control was weak causing his head to fall completely to the side. He closed is eyes as pain was sent through his neck, an effect by the technique Pein had used. He opened his eyes slowly, staring forward into onyx eyes as if he couldn't see Sasuke there. Then, he mumbled, "S-Sasuke?" very weakly._

_"Naruto." Sasuke said quietly in relief. He's been waiting through two agonizing hours for Naruto to wake up. Wouldn't you think he would be a little worried? Sasuke was worried and he came to that conclusion the moment that he woke up, immediately going to Naruto side after being told to lie down. He didn't regret having Naruto right there for him to watch but he did regret the pain that came with it and wished he would've waited a minute longer than he had._

_"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Where am I?"_

_"You're in Jenispherdra." He sighed once again in relief. "Finally." He added in._

_Naruto knit his eyebrows, searching his head through his thoughts about what had happened. "What was wrong with my wings?"_

_"Masashi cursed them. Well, cursed you and they were infected, to say the least." Sasuke explained, already being ready for the flow of questions that the blonde would ask._

_"How…? But…" Both questions were unfinished, his mind answering them at that moment. "You mean that you met Masashi?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "I was looking for you." Sasuke said. "My assigned team and I were trapped inside of the little house. The one that he took you to when he found you in the woods…" He voice trailed off, leaving Naruto wondering what Sasuke himself was thinking about. Of course, the things running through Sasuke's mind were the things that he wished Naruto to never find out. When he left him in the woods and ran, not knowing whether he was going to die or not. When he didn't look back or even think about going back or finding the angel who did that. He still wants to find who did that to Naruto, but he knows that he never will. His mind was leading back to his teammate, Gaara. The only Vampire angel that ever lived… Or so Pein had told him. That's known of, at least._

_He learn about the Vampires, but only simple facts as to they are Chakra induced and much like dark angels. Konan's angels, more or less._

_And Sasuke._

_Naruto knit his eyebrows together. "Why was I in the woods?"_

_Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side, refusing to look at Naruto. "I don't know." He muttered. "We think you fell from the sky when you were flying away to Jenispherdra."_

_"Why was I heading to Jenispherdra?"_

_Sasuke's head hung slightly, still not wanting to tell Naruto the truth._

_"Because... You saw me say good-bye to Neji."_

_Naruto knit his eyebrows in confusion again. "Good-bye? Why would I run to Jenispherdra when you were just saying good-bye?"_

_Sasuke was hesitant to answer. "You... My good-bye was a kiss, Naruto." Sasuke admitted sadly. "I'm sorry."_

_"Why would I run though?" Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto. "I don't care if you kiss someone else." He said. Naruto felt the need to grip the left side of his chest. It was hurting. His heart was hurting. "You can go with anyone. I could careless, Teme."_

_Maybe the spell on the two of them were broken... Sasuke could feel that pang at his heart for the second time. That last confession from the blonde hurt more than the one before. He thought his heart would give way to the heavy words._

_"Where's Kyuubi-nii?" Naruto asked, feeling the concern for his elder brother figure, knowing well that someone had already told him about his incident. Naruto puckered his lips to the side. "He's on a mission, isn't he?"_

_Sasuke nodded but sighed. "He's actually on a mission to find you." He said. "He was paired with a woman named Tella."_

_Naruto's eyes widened a little and barely noticeable. "They'll be fine." Naruto mumbled. _"That means that Itachi and Kyuubi can't be together anymore."_ Naruto thought to himself._

_Sasuke and Naruto were quiet. They had no intention to tell the other that, on Naruto's side, Kyuubi and Tella's spell between the two were broken and, on Sasuke's side, that Naruto knew that they were meant to be in love from the start._

_Sasuke was still silent but Naruto sat up, groaning as he did so, catching the raven's attention and dragging him from his thoughts. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed his down. Or tried, but Naruto resisted and began to get out of bed shakily. "Baka!" Sasuke snapped. "What are you trying to do?"_

_"I'm going to go talk to Pein about the pairing arrangements." Naruto said simply, his hand planted firmly on his knee to help push himself up._

_"No need." Pein said walking into the room. "I need to explain something's to you two. Things that you two have seen that you were never supposed to know about."_

_Sasuke and Naruto both knew that he was talking about the Chakra induced Vampire they had met; Masashi. Of course, Pein also meant the deal they had with the Vampire._

_"You might want to sit down for this." Pein said to the both of them. He turned his attention to Naruto and sighed. "You're not even supposed to be moving."_

_Naruto grinned. "I'm perfectly fine to go and train right now." Naruto reassured._

_Pein sighed. "Whatever." he said. "Just don't hurt yourself even more than you already have." With that, the explaining began. "As you both now know, Vampire's are a Chakra induced creature that lives among the humans." Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "They live among the humans at both night and day. They don't like the day as much as the night because they have to force Chakra out around them creating a shield to protect them from the light. It doesn't burn them or anything like that. It just is irritating for them because their instincts kick in around the light, which is an eternal enemy of them. They say that Vampire's are scared of the light because it reminds them of the angels who once tried to send them back to hell."_

_Naruto stared at Pein in amazement. "Is that true?"_

_Pein nodded. "My Warriors and I went to war with the Vampire's on land and we whipped them completely out. The born Vampire's were all slain but one. He bit a child before I was able to kill him. He grew and grew and he liked the angels. They took care of him, bring him to Jenispherdra, of course, with my permission. I was the one the wanted peace between the Vampire and angel race so I decided to gather all Vampire's in the surrounding area in Jenispherdra for a perfect ceremony."_

_"I thought that the child was the last Vampire?"_

_"He was at one point. Doesn't mean that he was trained like most are these days." Pein said. "I found out that he was venomous the hard way." Pein bent his neck to the side revealing two fang marks and very faint normal teeth marks around them. "I was able to force the venom out of my system before it took affect but others that the boy attacked weren't so lucky. We had to keep him up here. He thought it was a luxury until he turned a hundred and twenty seven years old. He then learned that he was imprisoned up here and bit a couple of our angels, including Konan."_

_"What?"_

_Pein nodded. "Konan was the only survivor and she was my assistant even then. She then started to learn what was so great about the darkness. She started to study the Vampire's and learn more about them. She even brought one up here because she wanted to study on it's blood."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "I can already see where this is going." Sasuke said. "She became dark because of that stupid child. She then started to create her own little army, planning to take over Jenispherdra. Now we're stuck between the vampires and Konan. This is just peachy."_

_"We arranged an agreement with the vampires that caused Konan to tip over the edge of the darkness. She believed that the vampires were lower than us, as the whites thought of blacks years ago." Pein said. "She thought they were only made because they were meant to serve us. That the leader before me, Madare created them so that we were able to have slaves for our work. Of course, her explanation was unexplainable and only for her personal reasons did she make that up. Madare created them so that the angels balance would be able to be held on a beam with perfect harmony. Like the other creatures in this world."_

_Naruto's mouth dropped. "There are more?!"_

_Pein nodded calmly. "Hundreds of other creatures live among us." Pein said. "Exactly two hundred and twenty eight races that live today. They are all paired up together and living among humans and in the deepest and darkest places. Although, the ones that live in the woods are the most dangerous and the ones that can kill us. The vampires are the only ones that can kill an angel with no problem and we're the only ones that are able to kill a vampire with no problem. Pair a pixy and a vampire up, the pixy will parish."_

_"Pixie?"_

_"A fairy like creature but tricky and unlikely to be friendly with other humans and Chakra induced creatures. They're only kind to certain angels and their own kind."_

_Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that this is happening. I thought that the angel's thing was far fetched but not that I heard about vampires and pixy and fairies, I'm never going to doubt one single thing about what anyone says."_

_"Like you aren't gullible enough already." Sasuke muttered._

_ Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side gently and grinned at him, receiving a smile in return. Pein looked at the two and sighed. "Sasuke."_

_ Sasuke looked up and got a hard stare from the leader. He looked at Naruto with a hurt expression. "Um… Naruto."_

_ "Yes, Sasuke?"_

_ "I… Have something-"_

_ "Naruto." Kakashi sensei entered the room looking at the blonde with relief. "I'm so glad your awake."_

_--End Flash Back—_

So that's what happened when Sasuke was about to tell Naruto that they were supposed to be in love with each other.

Sasuke sighed. "My life is turning into a deranged fanfiction story."

Naruto walked by him in the hallway casting him a glance.

_You woke up, in pieces.  
From making these changes.  
And holding me ransom, won't write you an anthem.  
On the outside, I'm trying, 'cause inside, I'm dying._

Naruto sighed an kept walking, right past Sasuke, letting the raven's head drop in defeat and regret.

_This broken heart was stronger than.  
Now I can't stand to part with this.  
This broken heart._

_You took me for granted.  
Now I've changed, you haven't.  
It won't be so easy to sell me this feeling._

_This broken heart was stronger than.  
The words I wish you never meant.  
This broken heart._

Sasuke regretted this the most out of his life. Naruto hasn't said a word to him unless it was forced by Kakashi sensei. Kakashi knew what was going on between the two of them was not supposed to happen and he wanted it to stop.

_Can't make this right, you see on my face.  
That I'm not gonna be alright, not tonight.  
You can read all my letters, but that won't mean things are fine.  
Not this time, 'cause you gave away all the secrets of you and I._

This broken heart was stronger than.  
Now I can't stand to part with this.  
This broken heart was stronger than.  
The words I wish you never meant.  
This broken heart.

* * *

The song at the end I do not own. It's owned by the band something corporate. The name is This Broken Heart.

As you may tell, things between Sasuke and Naruto are becoming complicated but it will soon all add up. You learn more about those creatures of the night and others as well that exist. You figured out about how the Chakra creatures have eternal enemies as the fairies and Pixies are meant to fight each other and the vampires and angels are supposed to fight each other.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write since it's nothing to interesting. Sorry.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	10. Chakra Induced Creatures

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter ten! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

**_NEW WARNING!!!_**

Yuri is in the following chapters. It's only because I felt like putting it in. This is just me. Sorry if some of you don't like Yuri but if you don't like it, I don't know what to tell you.

* * *

**Quick recap of what had happened last chapter…**

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is worse than before since neither one wants to tell the other what they know about their little partnership. Naruto is just testing while Sasuke is just to much of an asshole to accept his fate.

They learned about the vampires directly from Pein-sama and now Naruto is curious about what the other creatures that are similar to him are. He wants to learn more about them and plans to do just that in Jenispherdra.

* * *

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his attention to the girl that was sitting next to him. Blue eyes met with his and he turned his full attention to her long blonde hair. "Hm?" They were in study hall by their choice but they had to whisper so that they didn't disturb those actually

"You haven't even noticed my being here." Ino said. "I was asking you about what you think about my hair."

Naruto shook his head, as if getting rid of all the bad thoughts that were running through it. "I'm sorry, Ino." He said. "I think it's nice. You should keep it blonde this time. The black didn't fit you."

Ino grinned. "Thanks, fag." She joked.

He smiled lightly and sighed.

"Why are you so down in the gutter, Naruto?" She asked. "You've been like this for two and a half weeks now. I want my normal, peppy, gay, Naruto I know and love."

Naruto stretched out his arms and put on a grin. "He's still here, just buried at the moment. I'm not very happy with my project partner."

"Oh, the Sasuke teme?" Ino said. "He'll do all the work, you'll be fine."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Not like I couldn't do the work by myself. I just don't like Sasuke at all. He's an asshole and I hate his guts." Just saying that was hurting Naruto's heart immensely.

Ino shook her head. "At least you get to be with someone you hate. I'm stuck with Choji. Nothing wrong with him but he's cute and I'll get distracted." Ino said, flipping her hair off to the side of her face.

(A//N. I'm making Choji skinny like how he was after he fought Jirobou).

Naruto nodded. "I heard Hinata is partnered with a new girl." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Are we having an assembly for the new students today?"

Ino thought for a couple seconds before nodding. "I heard that too." She said. "There must be a lot of new students for an assembly to be taking place."

Naruto looked down at his book and noticed that he already knew everything about his calculus class. He closed the book and sighed before standing and slipping the book into his book bag. "I'm going to head off to English." Naruto said. "See ya whenever."

Ino gave a worried look. She accepted the fact that she knew he was going to skip and waved goodbye to her friend. "What's wrong with him? It can't be that he's trapped with Sasuke for a partner. I know that those two have something going on between them. I'm not stupid, Naruto." She thought to herself.

Naruto walked out of the study hall room and out of the high school doors, planning to go home and soak in a long and healthful bath. He would meet the new students another day. He couldn't stand to actually go to a class that he had with Sasuke.

He knew that Sasuke knew he had been avoiding him. Naruto wanted Sasuke to come clean with him already and tell him that they were meant to be together, not as only partners, but as lovers as well. He wanted Sasuke to accept the fact that they were in love with each other. Naruto was learning to accept it even though it was almost killing him as much as it was not to have any sexual encounter with the raven.

He sighed before walking to the back of the school and into the back where Sasuke and him had their brawl. He stripped from his shirt and straps pushing them into his bag and took off into the air, planning to go to Jenispherdra to read up on other Chakra induced creatures.

The books he and Sasuke were able to read were off limits to both humans and other angels. They were made by Pein, for the teachers and himself. Pein knew all the weaknesses of all the Chakra induced creatures by either encountering them himself or by other angels or vampires that are on his side that have had encounters with them.

Naruto wouldn't mind learning about the other creatures that were like him and how you are able to tell which creature is which. He wanted to learn which creatures lived around his area and who one out of his school was. He scented Chakra in the halls all the time but he just thought it was another angel, like Kakashi or Sasuke.

Sighing when he successfully reached Jenispherdra's green grasses, he made his way to Hero's Tower.

Going up the stairs, he went up about four levels before turning off at an open archway. The two guards on the outside let him in with no problem but the two on the inside stopped him and asked for a name.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Angelic level?"

"Kakedashi." (A//N. Just means beginner or novice in Japanese).

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Naruto Uzumaki; blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, white wings, tan skin, trainee of Kakashi-san and partnered with Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto nodded his head. "That's me."

They motioned him forward and Naruto left them with no problem, planning on finding many books of Chakra induced creatures to read.

He found the area he had been looking for and grabbed a book labeled History of Chakra Creatures. He grabbed others by the names of Vampires of Night, Predator and Prey and another one by the name of Pictures and Information of the Chakra Creatures. There were tons more but he just took those ones and flew up to the second level to find a seat he could read in. (1. How the Hero's tower looks from the inside).

The guards rolled their eyes at the boys' laziness but didn't say anything about it.

Naruto sat down on the edge of the second level and set his books beside him. Another angel with white wings was sitting across from him. He looked at the angel to see if he knew him. The angel had amber red eyes with almost black brown hair that was tied in two ponytails on both sides of his face that ended at the beginning of his rib cage and the rest of the thick hair trailed down his back to the mid center.

Amber eyes looked up at him and they stared at each other for a minute before they both smiled at each other and waved hello.

"What are you researching on?" The boy asked.

He picked up a book and threw it to the other angel, who caught it without problem. He read the title and cocked his head to the side.

"Do you mind?" he asked, readying to open the book.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I have tons of those that I'll be to occupied with to notice I don't have one less." Naruto brushed it off before picking up another book and beginning on the first page.

The other smiled before opening the book thrown to him and beginning to read, scanning each page for a good second until he was done with it. He through it back and Naruto caught it, not even bothering to look up from his book. Naruto then comprehended that it had only been two minutes.

"You didn't find it interesting?" Naruto asked, opening the book that was thrown back to him.

"No, I found it rather interesting." The other said.

"Why did you throw it back then?" Naruto said. "I know that I'm a fast reader and that my partner is a fast reader but that was unbelievable."

"Well, you two are trainees, correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"You'll learn how to do that in a little while." He said.

Naruto nodded slowly, comprehending that the other was a higher up angel than he was. "I've never seen you around here before." Naruto said. "Where did you come from? What's your name?"

The other smiled lightly before falling off the edge and flying to Naruto's side, sitting next to him. He stuck out his hand with a grin. "I'm Haku."

Naruto grinned at well and shook the hand shown out to him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Haku's eyes widened. "So it is true that you were okay." Haku said in relief, putting a hand over his heart. "That's a large relief lifted off my chest. I was so worried that you weren't going to be okay."

Naruto knit his eyebrows together. "We've met before?"

"No." Haku said. "I've met and been on a temporary team with your partner." Haku sighed. "Sasuke Uchiha, was it?"

Naruto nodded. "That was two and a half weeks ago, right?"

Haku nodded. "That's use. My team has been here for three weeks now and we are hoping to make it through this one. We're still inside the academy since we were taught street spells."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Street spells?"

"We learned them off the other angels that have been taught at this academy and at home." Haku said. "We learned them from the streets and we never had a normal place to practice so they were just called street spells. We know all the normal beginner spells but they aren't as strong as they would be if we were taught up here. Therefore, we have to go back to school. We're starting at Konoha high, the school a little east from here, today. Don't you go to Konoha high?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." Naruto said. "So does Sasuke."

Haku nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'll be seeing you down there to. I hope to become friends with you and your partner." He then looked at his wrist to the watch. "Oh! I didn't realize the time. I must be going." He was about to drop before Naruto grabbed his wrist. He gave the blonde a confused look and then knit his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Naruto hesitated. "Um… Well, do you think that you can get Sasuke to admit to me that we're supposed to be lovers?"

Haku's eyes widened. "You know?"

Naruto nodded. "I've known ever since I was in that vampire's house." Naruto said, spitting out the word vampire as if it was a flame on his tongue.

Haku sat back up against the wall behind him and looked up seven feet where the railing to the second floor started. He looked down to the first floor of the library and then back up to Naruto, sending him a grin.

"Well, isn't this a pickle?" Haku joked.

Naruto smiled lightly. "Will you? Can you tell him for me?"

Haku smiled. "That he needs to tell you about the partnership? Or do you want me to tell him that you know about the partnership?" Haku pursed his lips together. Personally, he didn't want to tell Sasuke that Naruto knew about it because that would make him angry and he knew that a Konan angel being angry was a large problem and unwanted attraction would be brought.

"He needs to tell me about it." Naruto answered.

Haku nodded and stuck his arms out a second later, smiling happily at the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes before giving in and hugging Haku.

Haku slipped off the edge of the little perch he was sitting on and flew down to the first floor of the library. He landed and walked to the entrance and exit, waving goodbye to Naruto as he did so. The guards took the books that were offered by the boy and he left without another glance back towards Naruto.

Naruto knew that he wasn't able to leave the library with any of the books and he wasn't planning getting in any trouble by sneaking any out. He never even planned to in the first place.

Naruto picked up the book that Haku had read and looked at the bookbinding. It was brown and it had golden vines leading from the title all the way around the book. He opened it to the first page, seeing that the title was on the inside, too, which was the predator and Prey. He flipped another page to the chapters and content, reading all the chapters and page numbers. The book was two hundred and fifty seven pages long not including the pages in the back, which were he names of those who gave the information to the writer of the book, who was Pein-sama.

Naruto read along the pages…

* * *

Sasuke took another bite of his lunch, himself sitting alone at the lunch table with no one around. Not even his fan girls were there today. He looked towards the table he knew all to well and got a surprised sight.

Naruto wasn't there. Ino was there with Hinata, Choji, a boy that slept all the time in his chemistry class, a new girl and another one that had two red tattoo's on his cheeks who was talking animatedly at the longhaired blonde.

Sasuke sighed before standing and walking over to the trashcans, emptying his tray. He then looked at Naruto's table again and caught the eye of Ino. Ino got up and walked over to Sasuke in no longer than a couple seconds. The others watched her walk up to Sasuke in amazement but then turned back to heir normal conversations as if Ino was still there.

Ino smiled at Sasuke before looking back at the table then to him again. "Looking for Naruto?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't he here? We have a project to work on." Sasuke said carelessly.

Ino rolled her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the raven standing in front of her. She received a glare. She glared right back. "I am unaffected by your little 'Uchiha glare,' Sasuke." She said. "But, Naruto left school before English."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ground. "That little idiot." He muttered. "Thanks for the help, Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes before walking back to the table to her friends. Sasuke walked towards the exit, planning to find his idiot.."

"Now." Sasuke thought, sighing to himself. "It's time to find me a little blonde dobe."

* * *

Naruto was currently holding his head and rubbing his temples. His brain hurt. He had never ingested this much information before and trying to do exactly what Haku did when he was reading. He wanted to learn that so that he didn't have to read this much and use more of his brain to do so.

He sighed in defeat before turning the page again and seeing a horned horse formally known as a Unicorn.

"These creatures are one of the most innocent Chakra induced creatures you will ever meet, right behind their enemy. The one and only thing that can kill any creature in this book; humans. They used to use Unicorns horns to heal wounds, but the result in taking the horn of a Unicorn is fatal for the animal, causing them to loose all senses and become insane, die from blood loose or become a normal, wild horse."

Naruto knit his eyebrows in sadness. Some of the things he learned about humans were absolutely revolting.

The last thing he read almost made him sick. Apparently, humans plucked the wings of the fairies and pixie's they found and ground them into dust to create a medicine that was used to increase the stamina and strength of the human who ate it or drank it.

He shook his head. He was reading the Pictures and Information of the Chakra Creatures. He had read the Vampires of Night first after he read the whole Predator and Prey book.

He was a fast reader. However, he only read when he wanted to, not when he is told. He was lying across the balcony with his wings over his shoulders and his head propped up on his elbow.

He continued to read the book lying in front of him, turning the page to read over the next creature. "Dragons?"

"This creature is mostly known by humans for stealing their lambs for their young. They are also known for having fire techniques like some angels. I came in contact with this creature and their appearance may be alarming but they are rather nice creatures. They aren't soft or tame like the Unicorns of the Forest or the Dwarfs that walk among humans but they are beautiful creatures that have almost no weakness known by myself.

"The only weakness I know about a dragon, is that if they bleed, all the Chakra induced creatures can sense it and will come to kill them. It's like a deranged poison. This is why they are in hiding. They don't want to attract attention.

"Their blood is steaming hot and can cause third degree burns on human hands and first degree burns on a Chakra induced creature. Their blood also contains those powers of change. If an angel were to drink the blood of a dragon while its still warm and active, your Chakra nature can and will be either changed, or added to. It can not be taken away after you get a new talent either.

Naruto was rather interested in learning about the dragon because he has never seen one before. He wanted to learn about them when he was younger and he read a whole bunch of fiction books about dragons. He read all the ones he could get his hands on and he read a bunch of manga about dragons as well.

He was about to continue to read until a certain someone walked into the library.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here?"

"Yes." Naruto heard the guard say. "Last time I checked, he was on the second floor and we haven't gotten word or seen him leave yet."

Naruto sat up and looked towards the door, seeing a raven walk up the stairs heading towards the fifth level and second level of the library.

Naruto grinned and continued to read his book. If the bastard wanted to find him so bad, then he would look for him.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto looked up to the raven above him. Naruto grinned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Researching about the other creatures since we learned so much about the vampires by experience." Naruto said, standing and flying up with his three books in hand. He landed on the golden rail and looked at Sasuke, grinning at the raven-haired boy. "You want to read it, too?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No thanks." He said. "No right now."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and jumped down, folding his bright wings over his shoulders. "Anything wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Um… Are we able to head down to earth for a while? Take a walk for a little while? Maybe go out to eat?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he was from a different planet. He then let a small dash of pink flood his cheeks. "S-Sure. I guess that would be fun." He put his books on the table a couple feet away from them and walked with Sasuke to the exit.

Maybe Sasuke was finally going to tell him about them being lovers. Maybe they were going to actually become and fall into the spell put on them. While Naruto was reading, he didn't only learn about the Vampires and other creatures that were like angels. He learned that he was in love with Sasuke. He learned that he had actually been in love with Sasuke for a while now. With all the bickering and fighting with each other, he fell for Sasuke even though the spell wasn't even cast yet.

He was in love with Sasuke Uchiha and he was going to tell him that even if Sasuke didn't admit it to him first.

Besides, he wanted to be the seme in the first place so that would mean having the uke reject you a little before they finally fall for you, right?

Naruto walked down the stairs, Sasuke by his side and when they were outside, they didn't wait before they took off in the direction of the park they were set on. Well, Sasuke was set on, seeing as that Naruto was the one who was asked out on the 'date' in the first place.

Naruto then just realized that the seme is the one supposed to be asking the uke on the dame date. He also reached up to pull his hair out.

He wanted to be seme dame it and he was going to be it whether it was the last thing he did!

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Spring forward time and it's eleven. That means that I'm getting one less hour of sleep and I'm only getting seven. THIS SUCKS ASS!!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	11. Truth

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter eleven! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

**_NEW WARNING!!!_**

Yuri is in the following chapters. It is only because I felt like putting it in. This is just me. Sorry if some of you do not like Yuri but if you do not like it, I don't know what to tell you.

* * *

**_Quick recap of what had happened last chapter…_**

_Naruto learnt about the Chakra induced creatures by reading some of the books in Pein's library that Pein had supplied for only certain angels to enter._

_New students are going to be introduced at the school and both Sasuke and Naruto missed the assembly. Sasuke asked Naruto to go with him to walk in the park and maybe go out for dinner. Naruto says yes and they head out to go on their little 'date.'_

* * *

The two made it down in time for the bell to ring and them to grab their things. Sasuke and Naruto both had to stop by their houses and Sasuke gave Naruto a ride to his house and promised to pick him up in an hour for them to leave, giving Naruto enough time to take the shower he has been striving to get.

"See you in an hour." Sasuke said before walking back to his car. Naruto could see when the light hit the back of Sasuke's shirt just right, black feathers can be made out. His shirt was a dark grey but he didn't want to wear a jacket since the summer was starting to heat up finally.

Naruto walked into his house and shut the door, sighing in either relief or defeat. He himself couldn't tell which one it was.

"Shower." He said to himself. He walked forward and up the stairs to his right, heading straight up stairs to take a shower in peace.

Sasuke walked into his house and sighed as he was greeted by the many house cleaners there. He walked forward and was offered a cup of water, which he denied.

He went up stairs and a man in a tuxedo stood in his way for him to get to the bathroom. "Sasuke?"

"Itachi." Sasuke said in acknowledgment.

"Where have you been off to?" Itachi said, leaning off the way and looking at his youngest and only brother. "I got a call from the school and I had to lie. You know I don't like to lie."

"I was in Jenispherdra."

"You've been there a lot lately." Itachi said, hesitating to go on. He did anyways and said, "ototo. I want you to live there for a while. Get in some training and things like that. If you don't mind. I'm sure you won't though."

Sasuke's expression didn't change. He knew this was going to come the moment that he missed to much school, but he couldn't graduate unless he finished his senior year in high school. It was bugging him that Pein told him that he was going to have to have a normal human life down in Konoha and finish high school and collage. Pein also told him that he was going to have to stay in Konoha until he was resigned from being an angel.

The just made him even more angry.

"I hope your okay with that." Itachi said. "Also, how's Kyuubi? I haven't seen him in two weeks."

"He's been busy." Sasuke said. "He's alright though."

Itachi nodded. "Thanks."

They stood in silence. Itachi still not out of the way of the bathroom door, so Sasuke couldn't get in and get ready, even though he knew he only had forty to fifty minutes before he had to start towards Naruto's house, which was only a mile away.

"Here." Itachi said, pulling a paper out of his pocket and unfolding it before handing it to the raven in front of him. "It came in the mail for you."

Sasuke read it over. A message? From who? It didn't say anything on the front or back so he just slipped it into his pocket and waited until the moment he was to forget about it.

He walked into the bathroom once Itachi moved to go into his own room, getting ready for the dinner with some important company Sasuke knew was tonight.

He started the shower and hopped in.

Washing his whole body free of the sweat that was layering his body from flying in the hot weather, he got out and wrapped a towel around his body. He went to his bedroom and stood in front of his dresser, looking at his shirts and wondering if he should change before heading out on his date.

He shook his head and sighed in defeat. _"You don't have to dress up for Naruto."_ He thought to himself. _"He's just Naruto."_

But, feelings and thoughts getting to his head about what he was going to say, got to him and he grabbed a black and white shirt out of the dresser along with a pair of black skinny jeans he would happily wear in front of Naruto just to get his eyes to roam his body.

Not like he hasn't watched Naruto do it before.

He walked to the mirror and dropped the towel, looking at his wings. He saw the bent feathers from the jacket he was wearing and tried to brush them out. Instead, he pulled out the feathers that were bent, which were replaced in under a couple seconds when he came out unsuccessful with brushing them back to normal.

He put on a pair of boxers, put on the straps again and picked up the black and white shirt. Slipping it on over his pale chest, he sighed and began to put on his black skinny jeans, hating that they wouldn't slid on correctly.

He went to the mirror, brushing his hair out and pushing it all into place before walking out of the room and down the hallway.

A couple of the house cleaners asked if he was heading out and when he would be back. He knew that they wanted to do a clean sweep of the house and nodded, stating that they could.

He picked up his trench coat out of the closet, went to his car and drove off. Looking at his watch to make sure he would be on time, he realized that he was actually right on schedule.

He pulled into the driveway of Naruto's house and the blonde came out in a matter of seconds. He was in an orange jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans with a normal plain white shirt on. His orange jacket had two kanji symbols on the front in dark blue, one meaning beautiful and the other meaning angel.

Sasuke almost smiled at the sight. He held it back though.

Naruto got into the car and sighed. "So…"

"We're going to eat first."

Naruto nodded. "Where?"

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't want to tell Naruto where he was taking him; he wanted it to be a surprise. That's what it was going to be. "Surprise." Sasuke stated simply.

Naruto puckered his lips and smiled lightly when he thought about how Sasuke wanted to surprise him. Why does he want to surprise him? Naruto didn't know.

He was lost in thoughts for forty minutes until they came to a stop and Naruto realized that they were on the fancy side of town.

Sasuke parked his car in a parking lot across the road from a beautiful restaurant. He read the title and was amazed that he was at Kozue.

"Sasu-"

"Shh." Sasuke said, stepping out of the car.

Naruto was quiet as told and let that same smile cross his lips. He just couldn't help it. Of course, he had a worry in mind as well.

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's side and let him step out. "Don't worry about what we are wearing." Sasuke told him as he got down out of the car, closing the door behind him. "It's perfectly fine."

Naruto nodded and they walked to the restaurant entrance. Naruto wanted to take Sasuke's hand in his that was limp by his side but decided against it. He wanted Sasuke to move on his own. It was hard to resist the little touches he wanted to share with the raven but he was making it through nicely, even though it was hurting him on the inside.

Sasuke took off the jacket he was wearing and handed it to the door attendant. Naruto kept his on since it was only the small and thin orange jacket.

Sasuke walked to the front desk and waited for the man on the phone to notice him. He did and finished his conversation.

"Yes? How may I help you this evening, sir?"

"I have a table for two under Uchiha." Sasuke said. Naruto was a couple feet behind him, watching as Sasuke worked with the host.

The host opened the book on the counter and looked under the U section. He put his finger on the name and showed Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"Mr. Uchiha-sama." He said. "This way please."

Naruto followed Sasuke and the host keeping pace with Sasuke as he did so and noticed that there were people every where. He guessed that it was a bad idea for coming out on a Friday night.

"Can we have somewhere a little more quiet?" Sasuke whispered. "If it's not any trouble."

The host nodded and walked off to the other side of the restaurant. There were stairs and Sasuke was amazed to see an elevator inside.

"Go up the elevator to the fourth floor and sit up there." The host said. "A waiter will be there shortly." He then walked away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto standing there waiting for an elevator.

"I didn't plan for this." Sasuke mumbled.

"It's fine." Naruto said. "Just don't seat us by a window." He joked half-heartedly.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto lightly before the elevator dinged quietly and the first door opened. A man inside of the waited opened the second door that was see-through and nodded, smiling welcomingly at the two.

Sasuke stepped in and pulled Naruto along side him. "Forth floor please."

He nodded.

Sasuke guessed that you were not supposed to talk and it was probably part of the job. He rolled his eyes at that.

Naruto smiled as they reached their floor and that only a couple was up their and it was a lesbian couple. He could tell that they were more than friends because of the way they were talking to each other and their hands were interlinked on top of the table.

He walked along side with Sasuke as they took a seat in the corner of the room. Naruto sat down nearest to the corner while Sasuke sat on the other side, which was closer to the window.

They smiled at each other for a minute and then the menus were brought. They looked at the menus in silence before a good ten minutes went by and they ordered their food.

Sasuke let the waiter take his menu and he sighed, as things between the two of them were still awkward.

"So…" Naruto said, trying to start a conversation. "First question of the night; why did you ask me to go out with you on this date?"

Sasuke hesitated. "Because I have a couple things to get off my chest to you and I wanted it to be alone and not just in yours or my house." Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded, his heart racing with excitement. "When are you going to tell me?"

"Later on tonight, maybe."

_"Maybe?" _Naruto thought. _"No, you tell me tonight at the park, Sasuke. No matter what."_

Sasuke sighed and took a drink of the soda in front of him. He wanted that wine that was across the hall on the shelf. "Dame." He muttered.

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze and rolled his eyes. "You are such a jackass." Naruto said. "Am I really not that entertaining? You have to get drunk to have fun with me?" Naruto faked a pout that made Sasuke smirk.

"No. I just want something other than soda to drink and wine just sounds good right now." Sasuke said. "Plus, I doubt I could get drunk off that shit. I can handle my alcohol well."

Naruto nodded. "Sure you can." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another drink before smiling again. "So, how have you been doing lately?" Sasuke asked. "We haven't talked in a while."

Naruto nodded. "I've been doing okay." Naruto mumbled. "Although, Iruka hasn't been keeping the house payments up and we were threatened to be evicted. Iruka won't take the money that was offered to him by Kakashi." Naruto sighed. "He has to much independence to be taking any money offered to him by anyone. Not even me."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course, Iruka can live with Kakashi and you know you could live with one of your friends if you two were evicted."

Naruto shook his head. "All my friends are girls or have no house room, if you haven't noticed." Naruto said. "Ino's parents won't let me spend the night in the garage because they are so strict. Hinata's won't because Neji is gay and they think that we are going to do shit together and me being bi doesn't help since her father thinks that I'm going to molest both of them. That's what he thinks about bi's, gays and lesbians. They're nothing but rapist and molesters."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's just wrong."

Naruto let out a dry laugh. "What do you think his reaction will be when his little daughter Hinata is lesbian?"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto in surprise.

"You can't tell anyone because she isn't out of the closet." Naruto said. "I trust you enough to know that you won't tell anyone."

Sasuke nodded. "I won't." He said. "Hinata is a girl that I can stand and now I understand why she doesn't chase after me like the other girls do."

"Haven't you noticed that the only girls that don't chase you are Ino, Hinata and that new chick?" Naruto asked, taking a quick drink of his own Pepsi. "Personally, I think they are all lesbian." Naruto joked, giving a full laugh, of course, he was quiet with it.

Sasuke smiled. "That would be rather odd." Sasuke said. "I don't think I can see Hinata being lesbian though. I don't understand how someone like her can be like that."

"Of course, you have no room to talk, Sasuke." Naruto said, grinning at the raven in front of him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Sasuke said. "With me, it's different. Itachi is that way, too and the younger picks it up from the elder."

Naruto grinned. "Whatever."

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

The night went on with exchanges of words and the occasional, but quiet, comment of "dobe" or "teme" but nothing was different between them. Their chemistry was perfect and they felt right this way.

Of course, Naruto urge to touch the raven never simmered down. When he had a small drip of sauce heading down his chin, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the trickling liquid.

Their time at the restaurant was nice and easy going but the time for the secret telling on Sasuke's part was becoming more and more agonizing than anything. His heart was racing and his breathing was quite ragged.

They were inside the park and walking down the pathway, making their way through some couples who were looking at the lake and flowers around them. Most of them were smiling and holding hands while others were just enjoying each other company by the small talk that was being exchanged between the pairs.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the path and soon, they were alone in the area around them, lights over head giving off a low glow.

"What's going on tonight anyways?" Naruto asked. "It doesn't seem normal like the other nights I flew over here."

Sasuke smiled lightly. "Surprise." He said, this time, his happiness shown in his voice.

Naruto grinned. "Surprises, surprises, surprises." Naruto mumbled. "You're just planning to surprise me all day today, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "That's most of the plan." Sasuke said. _"Of course, I hope your not to surprised on my confession."_ Sasuke thought the last part to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke walked for ten minutes before they came to a section in the park that only Sasuke knew about and Naruto was about as oblivious as the humans were about angels. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand giving him a pull, making him walk off the path and over a couple pink lilies planted on the side of the pavement path.

Sasuke motioned Naruto to close his eyes and the blonde did as told. Sasuke pulled him forward, Sasuke's eyes shinning in nothing but the darkness. (1).

Sasuke turned to Naruto and noticed that the blonde's eye was peeked open slightly. He stopped, stopping Naruto as well. "No peeking." He told him.

Naruto grinned as he walked behind Sasuke through a couple bushes that brushed against his ankles and shins.

Sasuke started to pull the beautiful angel behind him and then they hit a dirt path. Naruto was still following behind but he wasn't peeking. He thought that he might as well get a surprise out of whatever Sasuke had planned for him.

Sasuke dropped his hand and told Naruto to stay there for a second. Only a couple seconds later, Sasuke's hand was in Naruto's again and they were walking again. Naruto felt weightless and was about to peek but Sasuke's other hand went to his eyes as if he knew that Naruto was about to peek.

Naruto was put to a stop and he could feel Sasuke's hand slip from his. He didn't want to let go but he did anyways. He stood there, eyes closed and alone, waiting for the command from Sasuke that he could open his eyes.

Sasuke then nodded to himself. "Okay." Sasuke said. "You can open your eyes."

Naruto did as told and opened them lightly. His eyes widened as he looked around. He had never seen such a beautiful place before.

They were under a tree sprouting with white and pink flowers, green vines hanging down around the tree making the tree totally hidden, the vines in one section of the tree were spread apart revealing a perfect view of the lake and of the fountain only a good four meters away from them. The fountain was a stone angel that was spitting water from the top. The angels were holding bowls that caught one of the three streams in each bowl of the three angels and dropped down out of it as if they were dumping the water into a bigger bowl below them and the cycle repeated itself. The stone bowl at the bottom had lilies floating.

The moon was crescent and hanging over the trees on the other side of the lake where most of the people were. They couldn't see inside of the tree because of the darkness.

Naruto stared at this in awe. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke came up behind him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto turned, looking straight into onyx eyes that were gazing at him. (A//N. I guess Naruto kind of has to look down because Sasuke is a little shorter than him). He noticed that Sasuke didn't have a shirt on then noted that they were out on the island in the middle of the lake. That's why the feeling of weightlessness was there when it was. They were flying over to the island. Naruto smiled lightly at the raven. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He got his vocal cords back and said almost breathlessly, "this is amazing."

Sasuke smiled and reached down, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Come on." He said, pulling lightly, making Naruto take a step with him. "Sit with me."

Naruto's heart was racing. Was he going to tell him? Was he going to put it off? No. Sasuke wasn't the one to beat around the bush. He would just come out and say it… Wouldn't he? Or would he make Naruto anxious? Naruto didn't know but he followed Sasuke and noticed that there was a black blanket on the ground, a lantern in the middle and a picnic basket was sitting on the grass near the side of the blanket.

Sasuke sat down and Naruto sat next to him. Naruto lied down and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh of contentment. "This is nice, Sasuke." Naruto said. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke staring at him with an intent gaze. "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded. "No problem." He reached over and brought the picnic basket over to them. "This is why I didn't want you to have desert when we were at the restaurant." Sasuke said, opening the basket in front of the blonde.

Naruto sat up and grinned. "You got all this." He motioned the chocolate and different types of candy in the picnic basket. "Just for a date?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, reaching into it and pulling out a Morinaga chocolate caramel ball. He popped it in his mouth and then he laid back on the blanket.

Naruto pulled out the bag of Wasabi chocolate truffles and grinned. "You're the best." Naruto said, leaning back and opening the bag. "One question. How did you know that I like Wasabi chocolate candies?"

"I just asked Ino." Sasuke said simply before putting another Morinaga chocolate in his mouth.

Naruto smiled.

They sat there, looking at the moon hanging above the trees and fountain, before Naruto asked the big question after the anxiety was eating at his soul. "What was that you wanted to tell me anyways?" Naruto asked, sitting up. Sasuke sat up as well, looking away from Naruto as if he was afraid of what the reaction of the blonde might be. "You said something about getting it off your chest, didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "I did." Naruto swore he saw a blush paint Sasuke's cheeks. He had to hold back a smirk. "The thing is about Jenispherdra." Sasuke started. "Um… Well, the thing is that there is a-a spell that goes on every partnered up pair…"

Naruto nodded, silently pushing Sasuke forward to make the big confession that would probably change both of their lives drastically.

"W-We're supposed to be… Well… Lovers."

Sasuke swore that the bomb had been dropped right then but the thing that surprised him the most was when Naruto grinned and started to giggle.

_"He doesn't believe me, does he?"_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto fell over with laughter and began to simmer down after he felt the worried aura he was picking. He turned over to face Sasuke with a grin on his face. "You are so, chicken shit."

Sasuke's face turned surprised and dumbfounded.

"I would've told someone that a long time ago, teme." Naruto laughed out, beginning his giggling and chuckling again. "WOW. That was a lift off my chest, too." HE sighed in relief and sat up. "You are just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

Sasuke was still dumbfounded. "So did Naruto know already, or did I just tell him for the first time?" He asked himself.

"You took way to long to tell me something I already knew, but you just proved to me that I am the seme by the way you were just stuttering." He began laughing again as Sasuke's face heated up and he turned his head away. "Thought you would be seme by bringing me out to a romantic dinner and bringing me candies, didn't ya?"

Sasuke hung his head in defeat. "And I thought this would be romantic, how?" He muttered as the blonde continued to laugh. "So what's your thoughts on it?" He asked full audio, making sure Naruto heard him.

He guessed that Naruto did because the laughing stopped all together and he sat up. "I don't know. I actually haven't given it much thought before." Naruto said. "Although, I have known about it for the past two weeks, by the way. You could've told me a long time ago and I probably wouldn't have had the time to think about my complaint against it."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows. "You have a complaint against it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "Don't you think that it should be true love and not a spell?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it's not like we would've fallen in love before if we were both human and didn't have a spell over us. Sure, we actually might have been friends, we might have been enemies but altogether, this probably wouldn't have happened."

Sasuke nodded. "I thought about that, too. That's why I went to Pein to hear about how he came up with this whole partner's thing." Sasuke said. "He told me that if he didn't do it, we wouldn't have found our true lovers. We were meant to be together from the start… A better way to explain it is just that we were a mistake. Angels and other creatures, I mean. They were made from a transformation gone wrong. Madara was the first angel to be made and that was from a mistake when people were trying to create a formula to get strength and the power to control elements. There was a glitch in the program that made us what we are; angels. The Chakra is stored in the extra space we angels have in our wings, which don't contain body organs that get in the way of the Chakra network if we didn't have wings.

"Madara was able to escape with his life before they killed him for more testing and he created Jenispherdra with his enormous amount of Chakra. Soon, he was able to create jetsu's and began making other angels out of human from the knowledge he gained by watching the humans that created him for a hundred years. He made Pein a good two thousand years later when his life was about up, since he was thirty nine when he was made and you gain a year on your life every three human years. He died after making Pein and Pein began perfecting the jetsu his teacher taught him. He made Konan next, but as you may see, the mistake came from having black wings, since black is a 'dark and evil' color in the seventeen hundreds.

"Pein began making more and more angels but he noticed that he was able to make a lot of different colors and began ranking them with how much Chakra he gave each angel. White, being the weakest and the lowest level (trainee/genin), yellow coming next afterwards for the next level up (guard/chuunin), silver afterwards (teacher/jounin), then a darker color like red or orange."

Naruto shook his head. "That's a lot of information to take in."

"I just have good memory." Sasuke said, rubbing most of the comment into Naruto's face.

Naruto huffed and Sasuke continued.

"Then, Jenispherdra was full of angels and Pein began to develop thoughts about what would've happened to the people he took their humans lives from. He looked at them through the crystal ball and discovered that each angel inside Jenispherdra were partnered up for being lovers in their human lives. Then, the pattern came to him. He decided to begin pairing people together and creating a spell over them to make sure that they were happy together for the rest of their lives, even though they would get into the fights that any human would, but they would always make up in the end, no matter what.

"Pein didn't pair himself with Konan, which is what she wanted sine they were meant to be like that in the seventeen hundreds and that's what set her off. When he told her no and that he had to focus on his business instead of on love. The thing that really set her off was that he wouldn't pair her with another angel either, even if they didn't have their partner as an angel yet. The angel she would've been paired with would've still fallen in love with his soul mate even if he was with Konan. She was very angry with the spell and the way things were and wanted to become human. Pein declined only because she was a good Warrior and because she didn't deserve to go back to earth after she killed the humans she did. Plus, he didn't know how to take the wings away without killing the one he was working on, which was then fixed right after Konan decided to call a war between the two different types of angels.

"Everything fits together as if nothing had happened to our love life. We would've been together and that's why I didn't tell you sooner." Sasuke said. "I wanted to know what and how this all worked because I had the same thought as you a good week and a half ago."

Naruto nodded. "I guess it does all fit together." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked into cerulean blue eyes that were filled with happiness and relief. "So, are you still against the idea of us being together because of a spell?" Sasuke asked, a small blush visible with the moon light.

Naruto smiled before reaching forward, brushing Sasuke's hair out of his face and reached for the raven's hand, taking it in his. "I'm perfectly fine with it." Naruto said, never braking eye contact. "Now that you explained everything to me, of course."

Sasuke smiled and looked into those blue eyes that haunted his every dream.

Naruto didn't waste anymore time before leaning forward and sealing a kiss with his favorite raven. He closed his eyes, feeling every inch of his Chakra becoming more and more excited the longer he stayed hooked in the kiss.

Sasuke was in a bliss. The power of the kiss alone was so intense that he had to force himself not to break off from the overwhelming feeling he was getting in his chest.

They broke apart and gazed at each other.

Naruto grinned. "I guess we're going to have to get used to that part of the relationship, huh?" He asked, his hand stroking circles on the hand in his.

Sasuke smiled. "I guess." He said quietly. _"I guess."_

* * *

SORRY!! I know I got you all used to my quick updates but I went the whole weekend, Friday and Thursday without ANY computer time and I was only able to get in an hour on Wednesday because I was at Six flags Magic Mountain. LONG ASS ride there but it was worth it. I went on all the big roller coasters and my favorite is X2. Awesome ride!

1). You know, night vision. He just learned it over the two weeks with Kakashi sensei. :)

Love,

Vixie795!!


	12. The Shugosha Exams

Hello and welcome back to _Beloved's loss and love forever_, chapter twelve! Thanks for coming back by the way. :)

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, Yuri, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

**_Quick Recap of what happened last chapter..._**

_Sasuke took Naruto out on the date and told him about the spell. He also told him, after hearing that Naruto knew about it and had a complaint about the spell, that they were meant to be together in their human lives and how the angels first began as well._

_Naruto and Sasuke share their first kiss after Naruto laughs at Sasuke for being a chicken._

_Now, they're waiting for their teacher to show up for their training on Saturday, which he is always late for._

* * *

Sasuke was leaning against the tree while Naruto was in the tree swinging his feet back and forth, both waiting for their teacher to show up for training.

"Ohiyo." Kakashi said as he appeared in front of the two.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, jumping down from the tree and landing by Sasuke's side.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously with his only visible eye closed. "Well, I helped a lost angel get to the West Tower and ended up stopping to talk to one of my long time friends."

"Whatever, usotsuki." Naruto said, turning his head away and pouting to the side. (Liar).

Sasuke smiled lightly and leaned off the archway he was leaning on. "So what's the deal today, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi looked between the two boys and noticed that Sasuke kept glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the pouting Naruto, who was now facing him. "You told him finally, didn't you?" Kakashi sensei asked, although it sounded as if he already knew.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and let a grin work its way on his face. Sasuke just flushed and avoided eye contact with both his sensei and his lover. Naruto reached back and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner, his eyes closed but his grin in place. "Uh, how could you tell, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, his voice a little shaky from the outburst of information.

Kakashi stared the two for a little bit, unmoving before a smile crept upon his covered lips and his only visible eye up-turned into a U formation. "I just did. You two look the same as me and my lover."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened more than a fraction. "You have a lover?!" They both yelled in unison, Sasuke's a little less surprised and loud.

Kakashi sensei nodded.

"You have a partner?!" Naruto said, still in shock. "Who is he? Do I know him?" Naruto would never dare asking this if he didn't know that his teacher was gay himself. The only reason that he knows is that Pein told him that their teacher was always the same sex as the female in the two-man team because the girl was normally the one to go and ask questions about the relationship. Since Kakashi was indeed a male and Sasuke was a male, Kakashi had to be gay to be able to answer the questions that Kakashi knew he was going to ask him.

Kakashi sensei rubbed the back of his neck and his face got nervous. "Well, you both do, actually." Kakashi sensei said. "I work with him."

Naruto and Sasuke's mouth both dropped. Sasuke was quick to recover even though he blushed, realizing that he was being immature, which was not the way Sasuke Uchiha was.

"I didn't know that a teacher at our school, other than yourself of course, was an angel!" Naruto said in shock.

Kakashi sensei closed his eyes, his hand still rubbing his neck. "Well, the thing about that is… Iruka's not an angel, otherwise you would already know who it was." Kakashi sensei said, sending Naruto into a silent shock.

Naruto's eyes were wide and the two stared at each other for a while before Naruto broke out into fits of laughter. Kakashi sensei knit his eyebrows in confusion. He rolled his eyes a second later realizing that he was laughing at the fact that he thought Kakashi was lying again.

"You know, I never thought that you would be able to get me with one of your fat ass lies, but I'll admit it; that one was priceless." Naruto laughed out at his teacher, falling on the grass below, still in his laughing spree.

Kakashi sensei sighed in defeat. "I'm not kidding, Naruto." Kakashi sensei said. "I'm totally serious. My little dolphin-chan and I are in a romantic and sexual relationship together." Kakashi sensei, his eyes becoming stars with the thought of his little uke.

Naruto knit his eyebrows together. His caretaker was never one to look the part of gay. He didn't scream straight either though. He sighed in defeat just like Kakashi before him and got up from the ground by the help of his lover. "So, you two are really in a relationship?"

Kakashi sensei nodded. "I don't see what's so hard to believe about that." Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed again. "I guess I saw that one coming." Naruto said. "I could tell by the way you looked at him like he was a piece of meat that he was going to give in since the blush would always appear on his face whenever you were around." Naruto scratched his chin and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him subconsciously closer to himself. Sasuke blushed. "Are you serious about it? Iruka won't think twice about dumping your ass if you fuck up."

Kakashi sensei nodded again. "I feel like I'm the one dating your son by the way you are treating me." Kakashi sensei said, pouting slightly. "I'm not going to rape him against his will."

Naruto covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to hear about that!" Naruto yelled in annoyance. "Talk about it to another pervert, like Juriya! He's a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, Naruto." Kakashi said. "I'm just someone who wants someone in other ways than you want that person. Nothing different than the way you feel about Sasuke. I don't want him in that way and I have to deal with your thoughts about him all the time."

Naruto glared. "You read my thoughts?!"

Kakashi sensei rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to know what you two are up to at all times and how am I going to know that unless I put a tracker on you two." Kakashi sensei asked.

Naruto continued to glared but when Sasuke sighed. He looked at the raven. "Everything alright, Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's just get on with the training." Sasuke said. "I wouldn't mind hearing about the Keishu exam." (1).

Kakashi sensei nodded along with Naruto.

Kakashi sensei began. "As you both know, the Keishu exam is for Kenshuusei and Kenshuusei only. For them to become Keishu, you must past the Keishu exam." Kakashi sensei said. He bent down to the ground. He picked up a stick and drew a line with eight lines coming down from it. "The last test is the one that you have to be careful about. It's a tournament. Two people will be paired to fight each other until the other is either dead, or unable to fight anymore. There is no chance that a pair on the same team will fight each other in the last round. There is a chance that you will have to fight your partner in the second round though." Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. "I'll tell you more about that in a second… In the last round, let's say that you were paired against someone with the name Ichiro, Naruto." He wrote the two names down at the bottom of two of the eight lines. "You would have to fight him in the final round. It doesn't matter who wins. It just matters if Pein believes that you are strong enough to protect Jenispherdra and take on missions more exclusive than what you two are doing now.

"Sasuke. Let's say that you were fighting someone named Sakuzu. If you were to loose, it wouldn't matter. You would still have a chance at becoming a Keishu because you showed off your skills to Pein and the others who will be on the judge stand."

"What if I or Naruto get eliminated in the second round?" Sasuke asked. "Does that mean that Naruto couldn't go on to the third round?"

Kakashi sensei shook his head. "You two will be a separate person in the two final rounds." Kakashi sensei said. "If one of you were to be eliminated, the other would be able to move on to the next round if they had won. It doesn't affect them if one looses and the other doesn't in either of the last rounds."

Sasuke nodded. "What about the first round? What is it?" Sasuke asked. "I know one of the rounds will test our survival skills. What about the other one?"

"A written test." Kakashi sensei said. "You'll have to study up on your skills before you even think about entering."

Naruto swallowed nervously.

"When is this coming up again, Sasuke?" Kakashi sensei asked.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows together. "Shouldn't you know?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Forgot which date it is."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "It'll be the third of this coming March."

"You two have just one month to be ready for this competition. I hope you practice, Sasuke. And, Naruto." Naruto looked up at his teacher, meeting a very serious face. "I know that you can become a Kuishu with your eyes closed if it was only a fighting test, however, the written test is a little harder than you think. Practice and study, that's the only advice I can give you two."

Naruto sighed. "I will." He said. "I already have all my skills down, I just need you to learn a new technique. Will you teach me now?"

"Actually, Naruto." Kakashi sensei said, standing straight. "I have a teacher for you that will personally teach you until the competition." Kakashi motioned someone over.

Naruto turned and his eyes widened when he saw the orange wings of his one and only brother; Kyuubi. "Kyuubi?!" Naruto yelled. He turned to Kakashi sensei with a surprised look on his face. "You got Kyuubi to teach me?!"

Kakashi sensei nodded.

Naruto ran forward and hugged his brother, not seeing him for a good four weeks. "I thought you were still under the command and training of Raidou?"

"I am but thanks to the fact that one of our Warriors who was hurt when he got into a fight with another angel, I was able to show Pein that I am able to heal on a level six stage. I was promoted to a level five medical angel."

Naruto grinned and hugged the angel harder. "Congratulations."

Kyuubi smiled and looked over Naruto's head, being semi-taller than the blonde still attached to his middle and over to the raven watching the two. "So, how's Itachi been, Sasuke?" He asked, automatically skipping to the part about his loved one.

Sasuke nodded while saying, "he's been doing alright. Nothing different. He's been a little odd since you haven't visited him in a while."

Kyuubi nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I've been busy with my new partner." Kyuubi said. "Itachi does know I have a partner and have been assigned more missions because of it, right?" Kyuubi, being a medical angel normally doesn't have missions unless he is temporarily paired with another medical angel and sent to assist Hayate, the doctor that popped Sasuke's shoulder in place the day that everything went wrong, with the patients that are different from humans such as angels or even a vampire. Vampires don't go there very often but when they need a drink of human blood, horribly enough for them die because, they will go to him.

Sasuke sighed. "Itachi knows but he's getting restless. He wants you with him and he can't stand sleeping alone very longer." Sasuke said. He sighed one more time. "Plus, he wants to be able to have a romantic evening with just you and him. If you aren't down there in the next week, I can't guarantee that he'll stay with you for much longer… Itachi's very sensitive and you're hurting him, Kyuubi. I'm sorry to bring that down on you but you are and I can't and won't stand to see my brother be hurt like that."

Kyuubi nodded in understanding. "I understand that but you have to understand that I only want what's best for Itachi and I can't just leave here without a reason."

"Ask for a vacation or something."

"You really think that would work." Kyuubi asked with sarcasm lacing his voice.

Naruto knit his eyebrows at the two. He's never heard anything about Kyuubi and Itachi's relationship in a long time and now that he heard about it, he knew mostly everything was going down hill. He knew that Kyuubi had a rough schedule but that meant that Itachi couldn't see his angel. Itachi has never even seen Jenispherdra before either and that was a new one. Most of the angels that have lovers that are earth bound have seen Jenispherdra and Itachi has been the only one that Naruto could think of that hasn't seen Jenispherdra before.

Kyuubi sighed. "I'll see if I'm able to get this vacation thing you are talking about. I love Itachi and I don't want to hurt him but I have no choice but to stay up here in Jenispherdra."

"Why, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi hesitated. "Pein might need me." Kyuubi answered simply.

Naruto knew, just by the tone in Kyuubi's voice that he was lying. There was something else. Naruto just knew it. Sasuke also caught that off tone in his voice but he just ignored it. Nothing else he could do about it other than ask.

Naruto nodded. "Understandable with all the commotion going on." Naruto said. He then put his arms out to the side in a shrug. "Of course, I don't understand why everyone won't tell us why the commotion is going on in the first place." He made a face that clearly stated that he cared, although his sentence on the subject said differently by the way he had said it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm just wondering if something is happening with the new angels that came in." Sasuke said. "Wasn't there seven new angels?" Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "They're all going to Konoha, taking the roll as transfers."

Kyuubi nodded. "Three are the ones that you were paired with two weeks ago and the other four are other that are just now becoming angels. One didn't even have his wings fully set in before he went to school. If you walked down the hall behind him, you would see him scratching at his back and shifting slightly when he walked. It looked like he was very uncomfortable with the idea of becoming an angel when I talked to him…"

"Did you get his name?" Naruto asked. "I wasn't there on the day of the assembly for the new kids."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes this time. "Skipping school, are we?" He asked, getting a grin as an answer. "Well, the three that you know, Sasuke, are Gaara, Sai and Haku. I only know two of the names of the ones that are going to your school. The girl was Hinata. She's a really shy girl and has been paired with another angel that I don't know the name of. A girl, actually."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

Kyuubi nodded. "The other male… I can't remember his name but Pein made a mistake and is going to have him fly up here to take away his wings. Something about the other creatures. He seems to be one already."

"He found out about Jenispherdra though, and so will the pack when he shifts to his form."

"Form?" Sasuke asked.

"He's apparently a werewolf and he can't be both a werewolf and an angel at the same time. They age the same and he'll be around just as long as you are, Naruto, Sasuke. Naruto. You read about them, didn't you? Then you should know all about them."

Naruto nodded. "Their fur is soft." Naruto stated, a giggly tone in his voice.

Kyuubi grinned. "Yes, it is but is there other things about them?"

"Tones. I read more about werewolves than anything else, them coming behind both dragon and vampire, of course." Naruto said. "They can shift into their human form in a couple seconds and can hear the thoughts of there pack whenever a message is sent to the other. When they're in wolf form, they can't speak to anyone other than there pack members. The pack is always linked together and have a sensory of where a member is. So, a member of the wolf pack can't run away from their life without being followed by a member or the members knowing which way to get to the other wolf."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head. "I didn't think that you would be able to tell me all of that information without your head blowing up, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi commented, grinning when the blonde began to through random cuss words at him. He rolled his eyes when he heard dummy, stating that the younger boy was running out of words to call him. "I didn't want you to go through a dictionary for colorful words, Naruto. I'm just saying. But this boy is already a werewolf and we already have a double Chakra creature here in Jenispherdra with Gaara now an angel and vampire. Haku we're not so sure about anymore. Pein said something about his mother having fairy in her from her grandmother who fell in love with a human and produced Haku's mother. It's pretty weird that humans are inbreeding with us creatures. It's getting more interesting and I'm going to laugh when we get a double horned dragcorn one of these days." He gave a chuckle along with Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi just smiled.

Naruto sighed and walked forward to stand directly in front of his raven. "I'm going to head out in train." Naruto said to him. Sasuke smiled lightly with a thin blush on his cheeks from how close their bodies were. Sasuke could feel the blonde's skin brushes his own, sending sparks through his veins. "I'll met you at your place at six?"

Sasuke nodded, that same happy smile on his face. His insides were fluttering and it only made it worse when arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, a hand tangled in his hair and his lips felt press on them. That only meant one thing; Naruto was kissing him. Or, a giant bird was eating his lips while holding him in place.

But, in Jenispherdra, no bird was ever able to find a place to land because they would never see or feel the land that was below everyones feet. So that meant that Naruto was kissing him. He sighed in contentment and kissed back. The kiss was nice and smooth, but Sasuke knew it wouldn't last.

Naruto pulled away and smiled lightly at the raven, Sasuke returning the smile as well. Naruto gave one last peck and held it out for a minute, only to break it when he flew up into the air above his head. He grinned down at the raven and waited for Kyuubi to come and follow his lead.

Kyuubi grinned at the two and then winked as Sasuke made eye contact with him, causing the younger to blush lightly. "Tell Itachi I said hi and I'm sorry tonight if you can please." Kyuubi said. "I'll try and get that vacation that you are talking about." With that, he flew into the air and the red head and blonde were locked in a battle of who would get to the training ground first.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, Kakashi sensei, can you teach me a new technique please?" Sasuke asked. "I want to be able to keep ahead on the training. Come in first compared to Naruto, you know?"

"And so the compitition begins." Kakashi sensei said, smirking lightly under his mask.

* * *

R&R!!

Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm still not allowed on the computer very often anymore and I have been getting involved with more of my friends since I don't hang out with them that often. They complain at me because of my stories but if they actually read them, they would be begging me to update like my friends who do read them are doing. :)

1). Well, it's pretty stupid but I couldn't think of anything else. Like the Chuunin exam, the Shugosha exam is when you become the next level up. Shugosha meaning guardian.

Love,

Vixie795!!


End file.
